What happened?
by kroscetish
Summary: "You're my fiance." "What?" the white-haired teen asked, shocked. "You heard me right."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Obvious

A/n: Just wanted to try in more serious Yullen. Laugh. I'm not sure, actually. For my title, I don't know. :p. I'll change it if I can think something nice. cackles.

"Damn!"

The white-haired teen swore while growling to his unfortunate fate or his rather moronic forgetfulness.

The drops of rain splashing and sprinkling like broken glasses under the dim-lit light bulb that was positioned appropriately near the entrance of the grocery store, where he had been standing to wait for the rain to subside. He had had forgotten, for all of the days, to bring his umbrella. He was definitely annoyed with himself because he was obviously aware that this evening, according to the weather forecast, probably will rain. He grumbled to himself. Hoisting his groceries on his arms (for tonight's dinner), he coughed and arranged his green scarf against his neck.

Unfortunate as it was, he'd been standing in the entrance for nearly an hour now, but the rain never stop from pouring and instead it becomes more outrage as the wind roared with the rain, making it hard to see the damp street. The snows where scattered wherever places it might be by the droplets of water.

The white-haired teen was pacing back and forth of the entrance and sometimes went inside the store to warm his freezing body. Even with his body covered over all with coat, gloves, and a scarf the stubborn wind still slipped inside it.

Yes, his luck had fled to wherever it gone to, because, right at this moment, the store had run out of their stocks for umbrella and paying a cab would be too much for his flat was only a block away on the right from the store, a walking distance so to speak. Therefore, his options were crashed out except for one though, to run off under the thunderous rain.

Silver eyes scanned his wristwatch and recognized the 9.36 written on it. Estimated time for staying was over an hour and twenty-two minutes and that is absolutely fuck.

He bit his lower lip then puffed a mouthful of air.

Decided, he flung the hood to his head, his groceries placed in his stomach to avoid it being wet and then run off outside the pouring water but a sure step for a slippery pavement.

Not minutes after that, he was utterly soaked but keep on running nevertheless. Rainfall upon his eyes making him hard to see the street, but focused he did. He was freezing. God it was cold.

He run fast until he saw the corner where he need to turn towards his flat. Almost immediately, without him noticing with his eyes blurry because of the rain, he did no notice of the person coming in other direction. They collided with each other making the small teen staggered backward and fall on his rear.

Groceries scattered around as he gazed upward to look who he had stumbled with. After wiping his eyes, he was shocked to see a person lying on the cold concrete pave.

_Did he collapse with just that? What the!_ He thought with knitted brows.

While trembling he moved closer to the body: the person wasn't moving.

_Is that a girl? No it's a guy. _

_The person's back was... familiar... Oh no it can't be him._

The stranger's black locks were screwed. Allen wriggled the person.

No movement.

He managed to roll the unsuspecting stranger on his back. Placing the guy's head onto his lap only to see the familiar face of the person he perfectly knew, and it shocked him. He really wasn't mistaken.

"Kanda!"

The nineteen year-old guy noticed the other's situation. Kanda's coat was tattered and bloody, all over. The red-sticky fluid where washed out because of the vigorous pouring of the rain, nevertheless, the blood had never ceased to flow.

He frowned.

What happened to him?

"Kanda! Wake up!" he slapped his face slightly.

Still unmoved.

"Kanda!"

Allen was utterly scared, to the point in which he doesn't know what to do anymore. It never happen to him ever since he could remember. He can't think of the right solution.

_What to do? _Was the only question that circled on his chaotic mind.

And thus remembering his mobile phone, he rummaged right away on his pocket to search for it, when found, he immediately called for help.


	2. Chapter 2

He managed to open his eyes even though it felt like lead and meet the white ceiling. His whole body was as if weighing tons of heavy metals and it aches in every place possible however much soft his bed.

'What happened to him?' he pondered.

With heavy lids, he surveyed his surroundings and found nothing but ordinary, a sofa in the corner and a small table. He diverted his eyes to his right only to find a person sleeping on his side, one arm was splayed under the head and the other was crossed against the forearm. The person has had a very calm expression when asleep. He lifted his arm to hold the others' hand and when he did, he gripped it as tight as his strength could last.

'This hand was cold.'

Shortly after that, his eyes slowly...slowly fluttered close.

-o-o-c-

Allen got up from his soft bed to go to the bathroom and take a shower but the loud chiming of his mobile phone made his steps faltered and pivoted to the direction of his mobile phone. Upon answering however, he checked the caller first.

"Yes, Lenalee." he answered.

"Allen, Kanda's waken up!" Lenalee squealed in happiness over the phone as she announced the good news.

"What? Really?!" Allen exclaimed in obvious delight.

"Yup. The doctor was inside to check Kanda, Lavi was inside as well." she said, sobbing. "I'm glad he was awake. Thank God." she added and sobbed again.

"Okay Lenalee, I'll be there in fifteen. I'll just take a shower." he then cut the call and hastily went inside the bathroom.

**A/n: **hi everyone! Sorry for the short chapter.

**Definition: **_**depress**_- that's when you need to format your m.s and lost all your files due to some worm idiotic virus.

I wasn't planning on posting this one, actually. But I want everyone to know that I can't update faster and I know you already know the reason. So, I tried to make a snippet of the story before I start to continue again, because I dislike posting vacant chapter. Well, not totally vacant but just all my rantings. I lost everything. *seething*. So, yeah I hope you understand. Crap!


	3. Chapter 3

The day was unusually fine. The vast blue shade shows its beauty with the clouds forming different kinds of indistinguishable shapes up in the sky however the chilly wind states the opposite, because a day without rain or snow was very rare in this time of month.

But today was different not only for the weather but also for a certain white-haired teen that was running in haste on the damp street to the direction of the waiting cab. It seems that the weather was agreeing with his happy and yet a bit anxious emotions that resided inside him. After knowing that Kanda had woken up from his one day and two straight nights of sleep made his heart felt overjoyed. Despite of them being enemies and so different with each other Allen didn't envision that something bad will happen to Kanda or to someone he knew personally as well as to other people.

Allen slid in and sat at the backseat of the cab then told the driver immediately his planned destination.

The cab ran slow and turned to the corner where, as Allen could remember, the place he had collided with Kanda. The memories were still fresh from his mind: the tore coat and dirty undershirt, the blood, the cuts, the bruises, everything. He could even hear the splash of the water rain and the laboured breathing of Kanda on how hard it was for him to breath. Everything was very hard to forget. It is.

A day has passed since it happened but he could still feel how frightened he was at that moment. He was shivering terribly, though not in cold but in nervousness. Full of what if's questions lurked inside his head but he tried to dissipate it all and instead think properly on what was the right thing to do.

Thus, he contacted the hospital for help. Upon the ambulance's arrival and just after Kanda was brought to the ER that was then he remembered to inform Lavi and Lenalee.

_-~oo~-_

_Thirty minutes after he called, Lenalee came._

_"Allen! What happened?" she ran up to him and took a seat beside him. The worried expression that etched on her face was evident on her voice together with the confusion. "You're soaked? What had happen Allen? You're not hurt, are you?" _

_Worriedly, she took of her coat and put it to Allen's trembling body._

_The white-haired teen turned to her when he felt the fabric on his back. He shook it off to give it back to Lenalee but the other just stared at him quite sternly with lips pursed indignantly. So he immediately changed his mind and instead opted to take off his wet coat and put Lenalee's own on his back._

_"You're not cold?" he gazed at her._

_"I'm not the one who's soaking. Now tell me what's happened to Kanda?" Lenalee said softly but a bit reprimanding._

_Allen shook his head and released a deep sigh._

_"I...I don't know, actually. I don't know Lenalee. I...I just saw him on the ground, full of blood and he fainted already just after we bumped with each other. I don't know. It was so fast." he covered his face with the palm of his hands then heaved another deep sigh._

_He leaned backward against the wall, eyes closed._

_"I really don't know..." his voice trailed off. _

_Lenalee only held his hand and did not comment. She seems to notice the exhaustion on the other's face._

_Both heads circled around when the door of the ER opened and the unconscious body of Kanda emerged out of it, followed by a few doctors and nurses._

_Seeing their friend's state, Lenalee tear up while Allen just stared with glossy silver eyes at Kanda whose head was covered with bandage._

_The doctor said that they will need to undergo more test to Kanda._

_A few minutes later, Lavi arrived. Lavi is his second cousin, but very close at that, and Kanda's his best friend. Since his father Neah and his uncle Dick were brothers and both were close like best friends as well.  
the redhead was the only reason why he met Kanda, well maybe, except for the fact that they all were studying in the same university._

_-~oo~-_

The cab stopped in front of the entrance of the hospital. He paid and got out. Pushing the glass door open, Allen suddenly saw the mopped of red hair of his cousin Lavi and is talking to the doctor. He silently walked over to them.

"Lavi." Allen called softly and hoped he did not disturb them.

The redhead turned to him then flashed a smile upon seeing him. However, the bothered expression that passed on Lavi's face didn't go unnoticed by the silver-eyed teen. He moved closer to Lavi and the doctor. If he wasn't mistaken it was Kanda's doctor, Dr. Wiki.

"We need to discuss his situation in my office." the doctor said to both of them after the white-haired teen stepped on the hearing range.

Lavi opted to nod. Allen frowned but nodded nonetheless.

Dr. Wiki allowed a smile on her face and her spectacle glinted under the light when she took a glance at Allen. She then whirled around and casually made his way to her office, making the two silent boys followed.

When inside, they took their seat across the doctor's glass table, some files piled on the side.

"What is the problem doctor?" Allen asked right away after sitting comfortably in the vacant chair.

She put the pad on her desk and settled down.

"Well base on my test a while ago, I can say that your friend is suffering amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Allen asked.

Lavi kept silent on the other side; waiting for her to continue.

Dr. Wiki nodded.

"It's called a selective amnesia, in which the person forgets the recent events or rather, some specific events that occurred to him before the accident. It is commonly associated with head injuries or traumas that trigger his brain to forget some of his important memories." she explained calmly.

"How long does it normally lasted?" Lavi asked.

"Fortunate for some it only lasted weeks or months, however other wasn't as lucky as them, sometimes they stays like that forever, it all depends on the patient." she paused. "For Mr. Kanda's case I can say it's just temporary. But for that to achieve we need to help him by reminding him some of the events that happens within those moments or show him something very important to him but let me remind to not force him to remember immediately. And please try not to give him so much stress because it might possibly be the cause for him to breakdown and probably the reason for him to be amnesic for longer years." she drew up a small smile. She got up from her seat.

Dr. Wiki then proceeds to tell both of them the important details on how to _cure _Kanda. The causes of Kanda's memory loss and the things they needed to know.

Both males just nodded at her, slowly, trying to swallow all the information the doctor was trying to explain and as well as that their friend had amnesia.

Shortly thereafter they stepped out of the office to stalk off to Kanda's room.

"How can these things happen?" Allen grumbled. What will happen to Kanda now? He sighed. When a question crossed his mind, he asked. "Lavi, Kanda lost some of his recent memories. So does it mean...?" Allen asked. He stared at his cousin unbelievably.

Understanding, the redhead nodded.

"Yes, he does not remember anything about us, about him coming here in London. All he says was that he lived in Japan." Lavi answered. "I have no idea what does he remember about this place. But I'm perfectly certain that the first time I met Kanda was 2 years ago when he transferred in our school." Lavi sighed.

"2 years?" That was..._wow_. "H-how about his family?" he added

Lavi shrugged. "I don't know how to contact them. Kanda never talk about his family ever. I can't even find his phone. But I'll try to find anything valuable that might give us some information about his family on his apartment. I'll go there tomorrow." the redhead replied determinedly but gone the normally happy Lavi.

The white teen sighed dejectedly. What will happen now? What should they do? Why did it become so complicated?

They ceased their steps when they were outside Kanda's room.

"We need to help him remember for us to know what happen or who did this to him."

Allen nodded.

"Actually, at first," Lavi continued talking. "..he doesn't trust anyone-"

Lavi and Allen suddenly looked at the door when they heard a loud noise inside Kanda's room. They tore the door open only to find Lenalee dusting the shards of glasses on the tiled floor. The short-haired girl glanced at them, startled by the sudden opening of the wood.

"What are you doing?" asked Lenalee to the both of them, she was frowning.

Lavi blinked he then altered his gaze to the other occupant of the room whose attention was clearly not with them. Kanda was leaning against the headboard and was staring at the sky outside the window.

Not only his head was bandaged but also his pale skin was covered with plasters. However the purple bruises were still apparent. The black-haired guy didn't even glance at them when they entered.

"What happened here Lenalee?" Lavi asked while stepping inside with Allen in tow.

"I accidentally bumped the glass on the table and it fell. Sorry!" the girl answered, face contorted slightly in playful apology. "Anyway, what did Dr. Wiki say?" he then put the broken shards on the trash bin after dusting all of it.

Lavi shrugged wearily upon recalling the doctor's words but told he did. He started on Kanda's situation, the causes as well as how to help and treat him. The girl's knees weakened in the end of Lavi's sentence. She closed her eyes for a couple of moments and sighed before settling down on the small sofa, which was place near the wall.

Meanwhile, Allen shoved his coat off his shoulders and placed it on the armrest of the sofa.

He stared at Kanda. The guy wasn't moving since they came. Even sparing a glance at them, Kanda didn't do. The albino teen walked cautiously to him.

"Kanda." he had spoken softly when he was beside the guy's bed, trying to get his attention. He settled on the unoccupied chair beside the silent man.

The man didn't respond or even turn.

"Kanda." he tried again, voice much louder than the first. The reaction was still the same.

Allen had no idea how to treat Kanda. Never had he imagine that there will come a time that Allen couldn't decide how to talk to his great enemy. It felt strange. But the doctor says not to give him stress, so he will or rather need to follow.

_'For the sake of Kanda.'_ The teen almost laughed at that thought. _For Kanda's sake?_ That probably will be the funniest sentence Allen could ever hear if this thing didn't occur. He allowed a small smile nonetheless. _'Okay, be good Allen.'_

"How are you feeling Kanda?" he managed to sit on the edge of the bed.

This time Allen was given a reply, a menacing growl.

His brows knitted.

When Kanda looked at him, it seems to him that the other wanted to glare at him but no. The moment Kanda's piercing blue eyes landed into him, his angry expression altered into somewhat shock. Blue eyes widened a bit. But bruised lips never open.

Seconds later, upon noticing his expression, he turned his expression back to normal.

Kanda straightened up abruptly as if he doesn't feel any pain at all. He lifted his arm, stretching it closer and closer to the confused white teen.

"Ai..."

Allen did not catch the word but he knew Kanda had spoken. So he just waited onto what Kanda would do.

Much to Allen's amazement, the raven cupped his left cheek while his other hand held his shoulder.

Allen just blinked.

'What is Kanda doing?'

Lavi and Lenalee sauntered to them, bewildered.

Kanda had spoken another inaudible sentence again. Blue irises held the silver ones. He tightened his hold on Allen's shoulder, not removing his hand on his cheek.

Kanda then, suddenly pulled the startled and puzzled white-haired teen. Wrapping his arms around the lithe body, Kanda squeezed him under his hold. It was as if the raven was afraid Allen will lose in just a snap.

**the timeline was supposed to be in the month of February...so i guess it was kinda late.**

**Questions and clarifications? From 1- how long this fic will last, I'm sorry for the grammars and spellings.**

**buzz! I want yah all to meet Dr. Eida P. Wiki a.k.a Wikipedia.**


	4. Chapter 4

Silence reigned inside the room. No sounds were heard, even the sounds of the breathing of the four people inside the hospital Room 14 of one of the most famous hospital in the City of London, the Heart's Innocence Hospital. In which the head doctor is Lenalee's brother, Komui Lee. Not to mention having a brother complex towards his Lenalee.

Let's get back to the subject. So, no one speak a word about what was happening. Everything ceased inside that so-called room.

A certain white-haired guy becomes rigid inside the arms of a certain long black-haired guy. A redhead and a shoulder length black-haired girl on the side stared at the two people whose seemingly hugging each other but they were perfectly aware of the truth that what they saw was not real and completely unbelievable. They were utterly stunned.

The long insufferable silence was gravely broken when someone spoke, undeniably soft.

"You're here." Kanda had whispered between breaths on the smaller teen's ear, his embrace never losing the tightness in it.

Upon hearing that, Allen awakens from his shock. Realizing the events, he managed to wriggle out of Kanda's hold however tight it was. Although the other never let go of his arms, he still attempts to get his arms on the guy but he could not move even an inch. So, all he did was to release a frustrated sigh and let Kanda be. He looked straight at Kanda.

"What's wrong Kanda?" he asked, voice a bit alarm.

The stoic black-haired guy that they knew for years was not the same person that they saw before them.

Kanda, the proud Yuu Kanda looked so...confused.

"You're here. You really are..." the guy said softly.

In a flashed, something strange happened that made the silver eyes widened as big as the basketball. Kanda yanked him forward for the second time but instead of hugging him again, the other's lips planted on his.

Loud gasped were heard and everyone stilled, save for the person who initiated the so-called kiss. Kanda seemed to enjoy sucking on the smaller teen's lips.

_'What the hell!'_

By the time Allen recognized what has been currently happening, he vehemently pushed Kanda away from him and from his _lips_. In fact, if the bastard wasn't in that kind of state and he was not in his right sane mind, probably the bastard will lie unconscious on the bed for kissing him. He was glad his mind's still sane.

"Don't, Allen! Oh please don't." Lenalee's voice rang all over the place when she saw her albino friend attempted to launch a punch at Kanda. Lenalee and Lavi both dashed forward immediately to his side.

Allen rudely pushed the hands of his friends away then harshly sat down on the chair behind him, puffing an air of pure irritation.

"What do you think you're doing Kanda?!" he asked angrily after he calms a bit.

But no response was heard.

Kanda hissed when pain rushed thoroughly through his whole body when his back landed not so gently on the bed. He gritted his teeth in an obvious pain. Hazily, he squared his aching shoulder and back to face the three people on his supposed to be room.

"Are you alright Kanda?" the black-haired girl asked worriedly.

He growled relentlessly.

On the other hand, Allen wiped his lips harshly, with the back of his palm.

"What are you thinking Kanda? Why did you do that?" he faced at everyone but Kanda when asking that.

"Because I have all the rights." Kanda replied, his voice stern yet confident.

"What?" exclaimed the white-haired guy whose expression changed from disbelief to abhorrence while looking at the raven whose face impassive. "Do you hear what you're saying Kanda?"

Lenalee trudged towards Lavi's side, biting her lip and gave Lavi a questioning look who just replied a shake of his head.

"I have the right idiot because as far as I could remember _you're_ my fiancé." he glanced at Allen smugly.

"Seriously,…" his words tapered off then, after understanding the word that has been said "What?!" he actually yelled, shocked. Allen's eyebrows rose to the highest peak. He then violently stood up, making the feet of chair scraped before it fell noisily against tiled floor.

The raven smirked smugly. "You heard me right."

Allen just stared at the black-haired guy incredulously. "I definitely am not your fiancé." he emphasized each word.

But before the invalid could reply, the redhead interrupted.

"Wait Yuu. What fiancé? What do you mean?" Lavi queried. Bewilderment is an understatement that could describe the emotion that lodged inside the three stable occupants inside.

Kanda turned his gaze to Lavi, slightly annoyed.

"You again? Che."

He replied after seeing Lavi.

"Just answer our question Yuu. Why are you claiming Allen as your fiancé?"

"Aileen." Kanda cut Lavi.

"Huh?"

"Her name is Aileen not Allen. And for your stupid question, of course because she's my own damn fiancé." he plainly retorted.

Silence ensued after that speech. Two pairs of wide eyes stared at the white teen, which was utterly stunned by that statement.

_'Aileen? Her? She? Did they hear that right?'_ was whirling inside their heads.

"Her?" Allen voiced out his question.

"Impossible." Lenalee whispered. "Kanda…his name is not Aileen." she explained softly.

Kanda scoffed then pulled Allen towards him, sliding an arm on the Allen's shoulder.

"Woman, stop referring Aileen as he. She's a fucking she, remember that. We're fucking engaged and we are going to marry in three weeks' time." Kanda said rather, if they weren't mistaken, proudly while lifting his fingers, perhaps to show them a ring, but he ceased when he found nothing. He frowned. "Where's my ring?" he glared at them. Nobody answered until Allen spoken.

"No Kanda." he cut the long silenced that passed, softly. He took Kanda's arm on his shoulder and let it lose against the black-haired guy's side. "My name is Allen not Aileen and I'm male. Kanda you have amnesia, if you're not informed." Allen added.

"Fuck, shut up idiot. I know that already." He said coolly. "They told me awhile ago. But that stupid doctor was wrong. Telling me that I forgot my recent memories but obviously she's freaking wrong. You're here."

The albino sighed. Even if Kanda was in the state of sickness he has still that annoying language of his.

Allen patiently shook his head and hoisted his blue top to show Kanda the evidence of his gender. "You've got it all wrong; you've only mistaken me as your fiancé. Do I look like her that much?"

Kanda's eyes shifted from his chest onto his face if not a bit confused.

When he felt his face coloring due to self-conscious he then let go of the fabric.

With that one move, everything clicked for them.

_**'He forgets his recent memories of his life that happens before the incident.'**_

_**'The only memories or people he recognized are those people he does remember.'**_

___The doctor's words echoed._

Kanda had forgotten about them and mistaken Allen as his precious fiancée. Aileen was it. But why?

"What?" Kanda asked, sternly. He was looking at Allen, eyes slightly wide than normal.

"Kanda, we know you had forgotten about us. We're your friends Kanda. We can help you but I'm sorry we don't know who Aileen was..." Allen sat again on the edge of Kanda's bed. "You're here in London Kanda." he explained as calm as possible.

"London? Are you kidding you…? I'm in… Japan." Kanda's brows knitted together however.

A hush "What?" was heard before Kanda braced his head by his right hand. His face contorted in an obvious pain while grunting such obscenities.

"Kanda!"

They all motioned closer towards him.

Kanda closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Lie down Kanda. Lenalee please call the doctor."

They helped him and just after he lays his body, Kanda instantly fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

Allen sauntered his way to one of the deserted slab table on the unbelievable pack of students inside the hall of the canteen. Luckily, he had found one where he could practically put his incredulous -only for the other but not for him- trays of foods on the table. A simple smile stretched upon his lips when he sat comfortable on the wooden chair. Looking at the food, Allen wanted to drool on his own food. So instead of wasting and scarce his body fluid, he started eating. First pace was slow but after a few seconds of torture, he began stuffing every other food inside the hole that was supposed to be called his mouth. He grinned.

White-haired guy leisurely enjoying and savoring each food that past his lips when a slight perky tone called his name and a light slap on his left shoulder interrupted him, nearly choking him on the process. He looked up only to find the grinning face of his red-haired second cousin, a tray hefted on the other hand. Lavi then motioned and settled on the sit across him first before speaking.

"Why are you here alone? Where are the others?" Lavi shoved a forkful of pasta on his mouth.

Allen, after swallowing his own last bit of pasta though, he responded a shrug together with a shake of his head that says he have no even a wee bit of idea where they were.

Allen reached for his soft drink and drank on it.

"You're coming with me later? After my class I planned to go directly to the hospital." Allen asked rather expectantly, silver eyes looking straight at Lavi.

The redhead shook his head lazily, protruding his lips in an obvious pout. "Gramps called saying he wanted to see me and you as well, later after school. You didn't bring your phone, I bet. Because you weren't complaining as what supposed to happen right at this moment." Lavi groaned. "I'll bet hundred missed calls were registered on your phone already because he was irked to see us and was complaining onto why you weren't answering your phone."

"Huh?"

"He wanted us to go to his house tonight. Probably another bored businesses issues." Lavi muttered the last sentence under his breath. Knowing their gramps it would be another long lecture as to how they should handle their company.

"Or maybe he missed us?" Allen jested and chuckled to humor the situation.

"Hardly." Lavi rolled his eyes.

Allen chuckled again. "Then why did he want to see me?" Allen asked, confused as to what reason their grandfather called. If it was only Lavi, he would understand. Their grandfather was teaching the older of his only two grandsons on how to drive businesses. But including him?

"Perhaps to let you savage all the delicious food you like, or maybe to teach you how to save humanity and become the-aargh! How should I know?!" Lavi ranted in clear exasperation.

Then he paused for a moment. His expression shifted from annoyance to wide amuse grin suddenly.

"Maybe, he needs you to help me. So, we can be on this together." he supplied happily.

Allen stared at him dumbstruck. A shiver ran up on his spine at the thought of his grandfather.

"Help? Y-you're good at it alone, we knew that as well as grandpa. And grandpa was aware of your skills that he knew you need not even a wee bit of help from me dear cousin." Allen purred softly with a mask of mock on his voice.

Lavi pouted. "And you call yourself a cousin, huh." he puffed an air. "You're not going to help me, are you?" he threw one hopeful glanced to his second cousin.

"Not in the least. I've had enough with dad's strict teaching. Grandpa's addition would be too much. I want to live a long and peaceful life. You knew he was quite scary." he exclaimed, exaggerated. "No way!"

Allen's father was Neah Walker and the only son of Mr. and Mrs. Walker. Neah's mother was the younger sister of Bookman Sr., which makes him to be his father's uncle. After Allen's own grandfather and grandmother encountered an accident that caused their death and left Neah alone, Bookman's family then decided to take Neah and treated him as if he was their own son.

As few years passed and Neah grown into a bright, prominent young gentleman, all the properties that were left behind by his parents were returned to him by Bookman. He also trained him how to handle everything. And thus far, because of Bookman's help, his father became one of the tycoons in the business industry. And now it was Allen's turned. Neah educate his son the same way Bookman had taught him.

So what Lavi's problem regarding the redhead's father, Uncle Dick and grandpa Bookman were nearly the same with him, and Allen was glad it only was just almost the same because it would be the end of his freedom if it's otherwise. His father was more tolerable than their grandfather.

"Anyhow," Lavi intruded his thought. "How's Kanda? I haven't been there since the incident. "Gramps keep me inside the study." Lavi spoke while knitting his brows.

_'The incident',_ they labelled that kiss between him and Kanda as an incident. Nobody knew about it except them: he, Lavi and Lenalee. No one dared to spread a word and the white-haired guy was glad it stays like that because it was very embarrassing for him.

But whenever his mind replayed that one fateful moment he couldn't help but blushed. Truthfully, after somewhat a night of restless thoughts and jumbled feelings inside him became clear, Allen decided that he did not feel any detest as to what happened at all. Perhaps his indignation towards the event was partly, because of his reflex and puzzlement but mainly for the fact that his friends were around, gawking at them. The irrational thought he'd had after the kiss had quickly vanished in thin air.

Inspite of it all, for Allen, the kiss doesn't felt so wrong after that but at the same time it wasn't right. He could still feel Kanda's lips lingered over his. It tasted soft, sweet and...

_'W-wait! Stop! What the hell are you thinking? That wasn't right, right? Don't continue. It was wrong. Apparently.'_ He convinced himself.

But his brain never relented and opted to continue the nice images and the feeling of the soft-chapped lips of Kanda on his, stubbornly.

It betrayed him. He cursed in his head when he could feel the warmth rising upon his face. He bit his lip.

Forcing the blushed back, he then turned and nodded curtly to his cousin's question.

Allen almost shouted when warm air made its way inside his ear. He stiffened.

An annoyed snort was heard. "Cut it Uncle Tyki. Don't do that to Allen again." scolded a feminine voice.

The albino guy turned around just in time to see the small dark-purple haired girl clad in black skirt and sleeveless top blouse pulled the dark man away from him. The girl's name was Road, a freshman student and Tyki's niece. Tyki was the tall guy with wavy-dark hair who blew an air on Allen's ear and was standing beside Road.

The white-haired guy shot Tyki a death glare. However, the guy didn't even flinch and instead stretched his mouth in a wide grin then turned to his niece.

"Oh my dearest niece, you should stop calling this beautiful sculpted masterpiece an uncle. You make me sound like an old man." Tyki stated while tilting his face with a beaming smile to elaborate his words.

Road's face contorted in frustration but did not respond and instead she chose to sit down beside Allen to eat.

"What should we call you then? The magnificent one?" Lavi, who heard the whole conversation asked sarcastically while raising his eyebrows and acted as if he was vomiting, disgusted. "People respect you bastard. Don't let it stoop down to the lowest of the low."

By that sentence, the redhead proceeds to eat the remaining pasta on his plate.

Tyki feigned hurt, throwing a pain looked at his best friend. "I'm hurt Lovely. How could you say that to your awesome friend?" he sniffed. Tyki's expression then changed into a rather triumphant look. "But you're right, magnificent it is." he then all of a sudden pounced on the red man's side. The table's occupant did either sigh or snort by the wavy haired guy's statement.

Tyki and Lavi were best friends since high school when both became classmates and seatmates. First meeting wasn't as nice as every people thought it was but for now, let us keep the history behind.

Kanda would only be an addition to the duo albeit Kanda denied it into his deepest core. Or maybe, Kanda was just forced to join the team by the redhead.

"Geez Tyki, sometimes I wanted to strangle." the redhead shifted on his seat, pushing Tyki away.

"Why, my little bunny, aren't you happy to see me?" Tyki asked seductively.

Allen shuddered hearing that tone. He found Tyki weird, really weird. Even though he knew the other was a good guy. There were rarely times when Allen wondered onto why these two became best friends. It's just kind of...weird? Odd?

Whatever, he doesn't need to understand their friendship.

He shook his head slowly, a faint smile printed on his lips. Then he continued eating the remaining muffins and cakes on his pack of deserts.

"Allen." Road called his attention quietly.

He gazed at her questioningly.

"What were you two talking about right before we enter? Was it Kanda? How's he?" she inquired.

Allen pondered for a while then smiled and nodded. "He's getting better these past days. His wounds were healing fast although there were still bumps and bruises around. But he'll be okay. Probably in next week he'll be discharge in hospital."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad. So we'll be expecting him back in school in few days' time?" Road said, tone a bit high, though it seems to be more like a statement than question. She giggled.

Allen sighed dramatically, making Road's enthusiasm subsided a bit. She ceased grinning and waited anxiously as Allen opened his mouth to speak his thoughts.

"Well, I can't answer that yet. His physical health was mending favorably to us however. But his amnesia is another question, the doctor states it has no improvement." the white-haired teen explained lightly.

Tyki and Lavi then stopped bickering to listen to Allen.

"So, he calls you Aileen still?" Road asked rather sad.

Sighing, Allen barely nodded. They had told all their close friends regarding Kanda's health and situation. How he forgot his memories of arriving, or to be more specific living, in London and forgetting each one of them. Told them how Kanda lost consciousness after recognizing wrongly of Allen as his fiancée, Aileen but skipping the Kanda-kissing-Allen part due to the white-haired guy's great embarrassment and firm decision of no mentioning on their friends anything about it. Upon knowing, each one of them would find a way to visit their friend whenever they had time even though Kanda merely talked to them.

"Sadly, yes." Allen responded.

"When are you planning stop to be his fiancée's proxy then? Are you going to tell him sooner? Or let it be until he can remember?" Tyki for once asked the pale teen, curiosity etched on his face.

Allen released a deep sigh. "No." he answered firmly. "It'll only be for a while. I'll tell him the truth sooner than later. But I guess for now, pretending is the best option, best than worsening his sickness due to some undesirable information about his past. We can't risk his health." he said blandly and shrugged.

"Seems fair enough." Tyki shrugged. He then took Lavi's soda and gurgled it in.

"Hey! What the heck Tyki! Pay for your own drink bastard!" Lavi complained, reaching for his drink but to no avail. "Please die Tyki." Lavi muttered, growling and now facing his almost done pasta.

He faked a sniffle. "Does my bunny didn't want to see me anymore?" asked the dark guy sickeningly sweet. But then chuckled after, neglecting Lavi's rambling. He jugged another sweet liquid.

"Oh my bunny is just so cute to resist! Here."

Tyki placed the bottle on the table then wounded his arms around his friend, playfully embracing him and feigning to kiss the called 'bunny', who right at this moment was really annoyed. Road giggled at them while Allen pasted a smile at the dark guy's antics, shaking his head.

The redhead grumbled and whirled his head intending to push his friend away. But he hoped he never did.

The wavy-haired guy's lips landed onto his in a quite firm kiss. His eyes widened in shock. Lavi saw the same expression imprinted on Tyki's façade, whose arms never loosening. They immediately scrambled away from each other after that. Lavi covered his own lips while Tyki keep silent on the other side.

For a couple of seconds no one dared to speak. Silence welcoming them.

Then, a mirthful giggle erupted, breaking the heavy discomfort. It came from the new arrived person in the group. Wavy blond-haired guy, lengthening below his waist, which looks like a girl joined them. It was Jasdero, Tyki's younger brother.

The guy was nursing his stomach probably hurting from laughing.

All eyes were thrown to him for a moment. And thus the thick silence sliced when another person decided to add in the laughing session, followed by another until almost all the occupants were cackling except for the two people who were the subject of the joke.

"You did that, Jasdero?" Tyki threw his question onto his brother calmly although the glint in his eyes states the opposite.

The laughter eased a little but bits of smile were still apparent in their teasing lips.

"The fuck?" Lavi bursts out all of a sudden after he awakens from his shock. He glanced at Jasdero, pure detest etched on his face.

Tyki's blond brother just grinned, ignoring Lavi's anger and at the same time confirming Tyki's suspicion while rhythmically tapping the notebook in his hand, in which Tyki was sure, the thing the guy used to push his head towards Lavi and resulted in a kiss.

"Well, I thought you love your pretty bunny, huh big brother?" Jasdero asked mockingly then giggled in triumph when he received a death glare from Lavi and a sighed from Tyki.

"Where's Deb?" Tyki asked instead of answering his younger brother's question to change the subject and worsen the situation.

Jasdero has a twin, name Debitto, his other younger brother. Debitto is more serious than Jasdero. Although when it comes to evil schemes it was as if they're mind were linked together that whenever one of them think of it the other would do the same. They seemed to love cutting binds of patience to a person and enjoy watching when they could get a reaction to that someone they had teased. So it was quite a wonder to Tyki that the two weren't together.

"Girlfriend." the blond answered curtly, shrugging, and then advancing to sit on the other end of the table.

"Oh." was his only reply.

He forgot.

The respond wasn't really surprising though. Debitto was dating Lenalee for almost a year now and it seemed to stay like that.

"I'll better buy another drink then. The red hair here seems agitated." Tyki beamed to his friend. Perhaps to calm him. He then stood up and started walking away, making Lavi glared heatingly at his back.

Road, Allen, Lavi and Jasdero watched as the retreating back of Tyki walked away from them.

"Perfect Uncle!" Road gave a thumbs up to Jasdero's direction and continued to giggle when Tyki vanished on their sight. Jasdero just winked and giggled at her.

"Perfect you say Road?" Lavi asked, eyes narrowing and brows knitting in a scowl but they knew Lavi wasn't yet angry enough to castrate them. Allen and Jasdero snickered.

"Why, of course, 'Uncle' Lavi! It's perfect." she winked at him, emphasizing the word uncle to convey his opinion. "I've constantly told both of you that you'll make a lovely couple. Why don't you try to be together? You'll make this lone nephew of yours pretty happy." Road exclaimed excitedly.

Ever since Road met Lavi, she knew she like him. Not for her but for her uncle. The spikey-haired girl never cease to persuade his uncle Tyki and Lavi to 'hit it on', encouraging, or rather, insisting them by saying that they're going to be 'great lovers'. But the black and red wasn't participating well, in which gives her too much headache. Phew!

Road loves to see them together and frequently enjoying stalking them. Yes, she was stalking them but just because of their poor case. She was aware that there is something lurking between the two but they were just too afraid to admit it to themselves. She knew there is. That's why; she's here to help them and won't stop until the two will become an item. It will yet to come. She'll play whatever sneaky scheme just to achieve her 'great dream'. Nobody but her could ever stop her plan. She grinned mischievously inside.

The redhead looked at her, deadpanned. "That won't happen ever Road. We're just friends."

She protrudes his lower lip in a tiny pout. "You both were just being hypocrite with your feelings." she mumbled.

"Not true." Lavi insisted

"Yes sire!" Road said sarcastically then rolled her eyes. However in the deeper part of her brain she answered differently. 'Lie until you like little red head. I'm certain to make it happen in the near future and you'll going to thank me...endlessly.' grinning. She then turned to Allen to ask the question that was postponed because of his uncle's interruption and the rest that followed. "Anyways Allen, who's taking care of Kanda in hospital when we're in here?"

Allen glanced at her and smiled.

"I suppose having a head director as an older brother sometimes does have an advantage. What do you think?" a sweet charming voice answered her question. Golden eyes gazed upward to find Lenalee coming in with his boyfriend Debitto on her side, which was bringing the tray. The girl was all but smile, much to everyone's astonishment. "He'll be alright, I assure you."

His boyfriend snorted in disguise unacknowledgment while the other nodded in unison when apprehending her words. Even Jasdero who seems too preoccupied with the game on his phone agreed to it. She disregarded her boyfriend.

"We didn't doubt that." Lavi perked up, smiling.

The dark-haired boy who's wearing a blue button up shirt and opening it for everyone to see the white undershirt, pulled her girlfriend to the seat he chose, beside his twin brother. He then sat between them

"What happened to Tyki? He seems a bit off. He never answers our calls." she turned to her boyfriend to let him affirm her observation. With half-eaten waffle on his mouth, placed in between his teeth Debitto nodded in agreement. Lenalee then altered her attention back to the group. "Did something happen?"

"Uncle and Lavi kissed!" Road half-shouted. On her eyes evident the beaming delights.

Debitto choked at that. He chucked a bottle of water immediately to ease his throat.

Gold and purple eyes circled around to watch their companion's expression and they weren't disappointed. Three people smiled meaningfully while one person scoffed indignantly. Their question, answered.

"Oh." both said in unison.

"So, they kissed." Debitto continued speaking.

"It's no kiss." Lavi chided right away.

"Whatever." Road said, dismissing it, tired of the redhead's denial.

And so they continued eating and chatting. Tyki arrived and joined them. He teased the redhead every now and then, in which resulted into bickering between the two.

Allen just smiled and laughed with them.

However something in his brain was a certain long-dark haired guy in the hospital bed lying sick.

An hour crept rather fast until the bell rang off over the hall. They readied and then went to their own respective classes.

"Lavi, I'll head to the hospital immediately after class with a cab, so don't wait for me. For Dad, don't worry, I can handle him." Allen smiled contortedly. His father had never allow him to drive a car until he turned twenty even though he already took a driving lesson when he was seventeen, saying he was too young to drive. So, for him it's better to ride with his cousin before and after school than taking a personal driver as what his father constantly offering. A few remaining months and he will have his own car. He cheered inside. "And please tell grandpa I can't come." Allen added with a grin before splitting.

_"Let him rest for now."_

_The doctor stated after a couple of test he did to Kanda._

_Three peole stood in front of Dr. Wiki to listen to her next words. Other nurses tended Kanda in the bed._

_"Something had triggered his brain to react and collapsed like what happened. Perhaps he failed to process some information that you have mentioned ending for him to grasp hardly to his new environment. In fact, Mr. Kanda had just waked up from the accident which made him very prone to stress lightly." she paused to release a sigh. "Let him recover from his injuries for now. We can start to find a way when Mr. Kanda is on his better condition." a small smile crept against her lips. "Inform me when he gains consciousness. Then, I shall excuse myself."_

_Dr. Wiki then stalked out of the room, closing the door as quiet as possible. The nurses following the doctor's trail closely behind._

_No one had spoken a word after that. They were thinking all at the same time. They then sighed and sat down on the sofa._

_Allen decided to sit on the wooden chair, which was neglected after the episode. He sat appropriately beside Kanda's bed. Allen ceased and stared at Kanda while biting his lip, his gut gnawing in guilt, but he did not regret telling Kanda the truth, even though it kind of makes him feel bad. _

_His brain was wondering into what will happen when the limp body on the soft white hospital bed wakes up. Will everything be turn to normal? Or will Kanda still mistake him as his fiancée?_

"Aileen, you alright? What're you thinking?" a baritone voice cut Allen's trail of thoughts.

He knew that voice. Lately, he could hear it everywhere inside his flat as well as the name the person mentioned. The name was familiar on his ear and yet at the same time it's strange. As if he knew who the person is and had just forgotten about her. That he really had no idea.

Allen's strength seemed to seep out of his system every time it was spoken, for he was getting tired of hearing that name. Straight 2 weeks the name Aileen always popped out in a sentence. And it sometimes irked Allen up but he was aware that he can do nothing about it. For once, he wished to hear anything but that. He wanted to shout that he was not Aileen, that his name was Allen, Allen, Allen not Aileen. But he knew it was just useless.

And it was all for Kanda's fast recovery.

_'I will let him pay in the future.'_ he said inwardly.

Allen flickered his eyes close for a moment in exhaustion and opens it again.

Allen shifted from his seat on the dining table and sipped on his tea. Looking upward, he found Kanda gurgling a glass of water with his stiff back facing him.

The clock already states midnight so he never expected the black-haired guy to be up at this hour. He did not even noticed Kanda entering the kitchen. Probably because he was so wrapped in his own thoughts.

Kanda then hoisted to lean on the countertop and crossed his arms against his chest, face pictured passiveness. Wearing his sleeping attire, a white plain tee-shirt and grey pajama, the other looked at him.

"What are you doing up? It's already midnight?" Allen asked lightly.

Kanda made a smug noise. "Ask the same query to yourself." the guy responded coldly.

When Kanda had woken up from his deep slumber after collapsing, he stared at everyone as if nothing had occurred. He doesn't remember anything about the encounter between him and Allen and still call the latter Aileen.

Prior to that however, the doctor explained that it could be possible that Kanda would forget anything about the event due to some trauma that caused him to faint. Thus, they decided that by the time Kanda wakes up with nothing a remembrance of it, they would go on with pretending.

Therefore, Kanda's welfare was put onto him, and thus ended to bringing his enemy to his flat.

At the beginning life was easy. Their days together at his flat were better. He would go to school while Kanda stays alone. When he came home from school foods were already served on the table, not just foods anyway, but delicious foods made by Kanda. He didn't miss to say any complimentary words regarding Kanda's cooking, in which making the Japanese blushed slightly but managing to hid it by disguising an indignant look.

It seems Aileen was really loved by Kanda and it also seemed to him that Aileen likes food, so much like his for Kanda constantly cooked countless of food.

He smiled wryly at himself cause of that. Ain't it sweet for Kanda to do this to his fiancée? He never knew he had this side of Kanda. He smiled.

Kanda's health results weren't as satisfying as they expected it to be but gratifying nonetheless for Kanda was getting better. He sighed.

"You alright, Aileen? Is something bothering you? Tell me." Kanda asked breaking the long stretching silence, his voice hinting of worry.

Allen almost smiled at that. The fact that his enemy was worrying for him was new but he was aware it wasn't for him but for that person he called.

Kanda became a bit more calmer than he used to, although he still calls Lavi 'usagi' and Tyki 'weird' or maybe 'pervert' on rare occasions whenever he caught the wavy-haired guy attempts to cup Lavi's butt, which resulting him then to having a stomach cramps due to the hard punch implanted to him by the redhead.

Therefore, starting then Tyki couldn't move, even an inch, closer to the invalid because of some deadly threat: 'Move closer and die.'

They always cringed at that. Tyki wouldn't change, their friends concluded then.

The snowy-haired guy took another deep sigh unconsciously.

"Now Aileen, will you tell me what are you sighing about?"

For the third time that night Kanda invaded Allen's thoughts. However, this time Allen decided to answer him. He lifted his chin up from his seat to watch Kanda with weary eyes. For a moment there Allen saw the emotion passed from Kanda's face; his expression changed from passive to confusion and anxiousness and then back to being passive again. However, the emotions that was on his eyes never returning. Kanda moved a little closer to Allen yet not close enough to feel his warmth.

Allen stood up this time and parted his lips to speak.

"Can we talk?" he asked languidly.

The raven stared strangely at him for a moment but then he nodded curtly while tilting his head onto the living rooms direction. Kanda stomped out of the kitchen after that. The faded footsteps that he expected would stop in the living room were advancing instead onto his small terrace on the right side of the flat.

Allen waited for a moment to let Kanda settle before sighing and went to follow the raven.

Presumably, Kanda was in the terrace sitting comfortably on the chair. He released another deep sigh.

_'How many times did he take a sigh tonight?'_ he thought.

Therefore, he stepped outside to sit on the settee.

Silence recorded for long. No one dared to speak their thoughts before an annoyed snort decided to break it.

"Che, will you spit it out?" the annoyed Japanese growled, looking at the startled white guy.

Allen was almost taken aback by the sudden outburst and stared at the look of chagrin on the face of Kanda.

He looked down then fluttered his silver eyes closed whilst opening his mouth to talk.

"I..." he managed to choke out.

_'How the hell should I start this? What the heck!'_

A pregnant pause enveloped them.

"Kanda look I...would...um.." he tried again but futile.

"You what?" Kanda responded impatiently.

"I'm...uh..."

_'Why can't I form even a short sentence?'_ he fidgeted, playing on the hem of his shirt.

"Seriously Aileen I'm not going to stay up all night just to wait for you to-"

That got it.

The last strip of the rope cut when the other called him Aileen.

"I'm not Aileen okay? That's it! I am not. I'm..." he muttered softly, voice impossibly low. The white teen bit his lower lip then guiltily by his words. Why did he say it like that...? What if..? But what other way? He thought.

But maybe, it's also the right thing to do right at this moment. He waited: waited patiently for the other to respond harshly. He had expected for Kanda to call him stupid, to deny everything, to shout back and insist that Allen is Aileen. But what he feared the most was the fact that Kanda might collapse again like what happened to him at the hospital. But neither of it happen.

Instead Kanda's next words stunned him utterly in shock.

"I know."

**Skip...**

**Skip...**

**Skip...**

**:D hi everyone! Let us just skip some of my valid but mostly lame excuses that's why I updated sooooooo late..hehe.. I'll tell you just one ok?.. I've been reading lots and lots of fanfics lately...lol! spare me. I apologise for that.**

**The jumping of scenes sucks right? haha.. I know but I don't care lol!**

**The author's mind was twisted while writing this chapter...so it resulted in something twisted, no? you notice?**

**wellll, Sorry about that. shrugged.**

**On the other hand, I thank you everyone for reading this twisted fic...oh :DDDD**


	6. Chapter 6

The midnight dark vast sky was contrasted well to the bright light of the beaming full moon, which illuminated through the nearly solemn atmosphere in the whole city of London.

Eloquently, in some secluded area of the aforementioned city lodging a rather huge building solely built for flats or apartments. To where one of the not vacant flats was two silent people settled outside their small terrace. One with stark white-messy hair has silver eyes that naturally carry with great kindness and compassion towards others. However, that night was quite different as his eyes were full of confusion and shock, staring straight to his only companion. The other has long black hair piled loosely on his back and a few strands left to frame his small-chiselled face, pointy nose and piercing dark-blue eyes, which were focusing anywhere but the white-haired guy's direction.

Discomforting silence reigned between the two of them after the words had passed bluntly against the thin lips of Yuu Kanda. "I know."

No one had the courage to speak to break the insufferable silence. Two people stayed mute.

The stun expression that marred upon the pale-skinned guy's visage was like that of a fish with no water. His mouth opened and closed in vain.

Apprehending the words meaning, Allen's funny reaction then somewhat altered into a frown.

Allen was utterly confused to the point where he couldn't process his mind to form a right word. How did Kanda know? Did Kanda somehow regain his lost memories? Could that be? Then when? How? If anything, why did Kanda hasn't said a word about it? What could be the reason for him to hide it?

It was too confusing to him too.

He released a long breath before he opened his mouth to say his jumbled thoughts, he then began.

The silver-eyed guy was hoping his conclusion was right.

"Kanda have you in anyway recover your lost mem-"

Allen right away interrupted by a sharp answer from Kanda.

"No." his voice held no emotion and eyes still not looking at him.

Allen's sliver of hope was crushed immediately into bits of pieces after hearing that and literally showed it on his innocent face.

Evidently, he creased his forehead quizzically, forgetting the forming disappointments in his inside for a moment.

"Then how did you know?" Allen queried his tone soft.

Another unfathomable paused had passed before a snort erupted coming from the raven guy's position.

"Che, I hardly am stupid to not recognize the difference between a girl and a male. I save that fucking word for you, stupid." Kanda said rather confidently while he turned his head to face Allen, a mocking smirk imprinted on his lips.

So that's it? What? His stared at him incredulously.

Allen's anger rose at that statement and as well as the fact that the dark-haired guy knew all along but did not tell them the truth. It's frustrating. He'd been pretending for long intolerable weeks for nothing. What does Kanda take him for?

'Stupid. He just said that, didn't he?' his inner voice supplied quickly. 'arghh!'

However, he let all his frustration passed for now and tried speaking again.

"You knew. Then why the heck you didn't say anything?! Are you planning to tell all of us, huh Kanda?" he almost yelled at the guy but he lowered his voice to respect other flater's already sleeping in their floor.

Kanda only snorted and stared at him passively and thus making no response, which made the white-haired teen twitched and sighed in great exasperation.

Irritated, he asked.

"Since when Kanda?" he asked and did not elaborate his words further for his question.

Because he knew the guy was aware of what he was asking.

At that, the other quickly answered.

"In the hospital."

"Hospital?" Allen blurted out quite fast, disbelievingly. Wasn't that three weeks ago? Three weeks? That long? What the hell! Am I that dense to not notice anything strange?

But it's not his fault, was it?

For the whole three freaking weeks he was lied to think everything was all right. Whenever the guy called him Aileen, he doesn't have a clue.

"In the hospital?! All these freaking whole time you knew! What the hell Kanda!" Allen cursed loudly to show his pent up emotions to the guy.

"I just said that." Kanda answered coldly.

Allen stared at him dumbly, eyes widened a bit.

Is this bastard guy a human? Did Kanda know how hard it is for him to act into another freaking persona? To treat him nicely so that he can recover fast? Ha! Recover this guy's ass!

How the heck did he let this guy fooled him?

Kanda probably was enjoying watching him do idiotic things just to please that bastard. Damn!

"Just said that? Fuck!" Allen doesn't care if he was swearing now. Just this once. Fuck the decency! He was in fury. "Did you know how hard it is for me? For a guy like me to pretend to be a freaking woman as well as your fiancée just to...to..." he searched for the right word, "...to help you." he sighed the last two words. "It was hard."

He ended tiredly, burrying his face against his open palms for a minute then pulled his hands down slowly. Allen hid his silver-grey eyes behind his lids.

"I did not tell you to do so." the other growled out sternly and glanced on different direction.

Upon hearing this, silver eyes then rapidly fluttered open to stare on his companion somehow disbelief marring on his grey irises.

Did he hear him correctly? That's it?

He maybe did not tell him to do what he did but wasn't Kanda the reason why he did what he obviously did.

His or rather their friends' efforts were everything for him, every bit of it just to let his memories recover fast, so he wouldn't faultily grasp at any wrong thing as possible. They helped Kanda. Their friends would make things Kanda likes, bring him to different sites where he used to stay, brought him something and all, expecting that perhaps it could help Kanda.

But what did this jerk paid back? That arrogant, fuckable remark?

Though they didn't want Kanda to repay them or expect a 'thank you' and a simple gesture of kindness from him (because they were aware that that was not very Kanda: that would be shocking).

But is a simple gratitude too much to give?

All they wanted were for him to heal and return to the same old Kanda they had known for years; even if Kanda was an arrogant, jerk, annoying, bastard (and all despicable words Kanda could fit) back then.

It's better. Least, he does remember them.

However, Allen never expected him to be this ungrateful and made all their efforts gone to waste. He reckoned that 'once a bastard always a bastard'.

"Now Kanda tell me, are you fooling us by saying you can't remember us, huh Kanda?" Allen asked, wearily.

"You're an idiot, aren't you?" the other scoffed. " I distinguished you weren't Aileen, you being male and even your freaking name, I know having it heard every time that stupid friends of yours slip their tongue out." Kanda gazed at him, threateningly. "Don't fucking tell me I was pretending because I myself was fucking pissed off with my situation. I despise facing other people who even an eyebrow I couldn't remember. That was fucking annoying." he bellowed.

Confused silver-eyes met the cold cobalt ones before it chose to glance down.

"Then why?" he asked. "Why are you still calling me with that _'name'_? Kanda I did pretend, yes. We planned this all for your safety." he paused. "It wasn't easy Kanda to be someone you are not. I know you're aware of that but I'm not saying it was your fault though, it's just..I felt as if I was lying to you. It was totally frustrating and unnerving." the albino guy said tiredly.

A stretching silence then slowly enveloped them after those words were uttered. Kanda made no response thus Allen waited for him to answer.

As the clock ticked by, a few cars passed below and the moon already shifted the position above them, still no one had spoken.

The silence was unbearable.

Exhausted, therefore Allen sighed, pulled a straight face and got up on his feet.

"I'm tired. I'll better go to sleep. You should too." the white-haired teen muttered, emotionless. And thus soft padded footsteps were heard inside the flat, leaving a certain dark-haired male whose face was perfectly impassive for a second before altering into an indignant scowl.

"Che." was said before he allowed his legs to stand up and went his way to his own comfortable premises.

Upon arriving, he slid himself inside the soft fabric of the comforter and rested his head against the white pillow, closing his eyes and turning left. The pale-skin dark-haired guy looked like very calm and serene.

But in truth, his mind was puzzled and still lingers to that specific question thrown to him by his white haired flatmate.

_**Why?**_

_'Indeed, why.'_

**An: so hey yeah everyone… if you do hate this chapter…I agree with you. It's not that I hate it too much (gosh, my effort, indeed :p). But this chapter has nothing important inside, oya? I know you noticed. Actually, I wasn't planning to end it at that point. However I got sick, which made my brain numbed and resulted to compose stupid words, so I cut it all and stop it there. I was planning on not posting this but well, last chapter was too much so I guess this will be alright for now until I'm okay. Oh yeah!**

**So, anyway thank you so much for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

He isn't guilty.

That has to be certain. He didn't and never will be ever in his life would feel guilt. Because he is Yuu Kanda. Yes, he's Kanda and he would and could never feel guilt towards others. Right?

Right.

He remembered when there was one time that he accidentally destroyed the teen's oven toaster; he neither feels guilt nor pity over it. There was also one time when that weird guy named -Tyki nearly had resulted having broken cartridge cause of the punch he induced from Kanda.

Well he certainly needs it when he suddenly tripped with his own two feet and fell towards Kanda, latching to his body and seemingly hugging him. But Tyki defended endlessly, saying it was all an accident, nothing else. Perhaps. But accident or otherwise the dark-haired guy cared less and he didn't even felt even a tad bit of guilt after all that happens.

He could feel his lips curved upward into a confident smirk.

So, he never. Yes, never. Neither now nor the incoming future would he feel and that's that.

But one stupid question that was lurking inside his aching head and never left prior that night was, why the heck he couldn't get some stupid sleep?

He'd been okay with his bed, his pillows and his freakin' comfortable (even without them he could sleep though). So what the heck?

Every time he closes his eyes, it seems like he could hear still that moron's (Allen) voice, in which exhaustion and disbelief was evident when asking him what was his reason behind his knowledge and hiding it from them.

His tone felt so strange. The sweet talks and kind words were vanished right at that moment, as if it wasn't Allen that he was talking.

Whatever. That moron can fucking go to hell!

This whole thing was nothing.

Nothing!

This thing in his stomach as if it was lurching around doing somersault is nothing...important.

He growled.

Heh.

Maybe he was just...maybe...maybe...hungry! Yeah he was fucking hungry. That was right. He just need something to fill his stomach.

He groaned in disgust.

Why did this fucking stomach of his chose to act in freaking terrible midnight? He'd been there a while ago why the fuck now?

He grunted a curse before standing up to go to their kitchenette. Neglecting the nagging thought of the idiot next room, he parted the door to open.

Thereupon opening, he head straight to his destination and tore the refrigerator's door and cupboards immediately. But, he found nothing desirable to eat. Even the soba (he adored so much) doesn't seem to be edible at that moment.

"Fuck!"

What could be the freaking problem?

He scowled, cursing himself.

For fuck's sake! What the heck is his freaking problem?

No.

It should be.

What the fuck is Allen's problem? Is not telling him a big deal that he needs to say and act likes an emotionless fucking idiot. He pretends right? So what the hell is his problem? He just didn't tell him, such pity reasons. Right.

Hell, he was an idiot. Big word.

IDIOT.

He went outside the kitchenette and plopped down to the couch to let his animosity lessened a bit, growling.

Why did he felt so restless over that?

This was all stupid.

He hasn't got a few bit of sleep ever since he went inside his room and it annoys Kanda so much. He tried to close his eyes to consume some sleep but that stupid voice never leave his mind, which perturbed him even more.

Fucking idiot. What is his problem? The frown on his pale visage never faltering.

Sighing, his dark-blue eyes fluttered open and met the unmoving piece if slab on what Allen called the door of his room. Lips pressed in thin line and blue eyes squinted.

He wasn't guilty, right?

Right.

…

…

…

Fuck!

Alright! He was, is guilty.

He cursed under his breath.

Why did it have to happen now?

Kanda annoyingly pinched the bridge of his nose.

Alright. He needed to apologise. But he wouldn't concede that it was his fault. It's fucking not his fault. He wasn't sorry for what he did and he did not regret it one bit.

Decidedly, he stood up and basically trudged his way to the guy's room, a scowl plastered upon his face. Animosity is very evident.

But when he comes face to face with the door, his steps faltered.

Hesitations.

What if the moron was asleep already?

Maybe he'll do it tomorrow. Yeah. Fucking right. I'll better do it tomorrow.

...

...

Fears.

Fear?

_'I'm not afraid!'_ he flared on his head.

He's not afraid. He doesn't fear anything or anyone, even that freaking Allen. He'll kick his butt out of the bed if needed just to wake him.

Fear was brokenly crushed then.

Despised, the long-haired guy tore the door open, almost breaking the hinge by how hard he pushed and holds the knob.

Stepping inside the room, he found nothing but darkness inside. Closing the door, he strutted his way slowly through the dark room onto the blinds and opened it slightly. Thereafter, sliver of light passed through the room, making a small light enough to see and figure out the sleeping form of Allen in the middle of the bed, his back facing him. Kanda walked closer to the guy quietly to wake him or rather literally kick him on the butt and out of the bed.

That annoying moron! He had the guts to sleep and making him feel this stupid emotion inside him. Moron.

He was about to raise his right foot and stretched it towards the guy but his movements ceased all of sudden when the occupant of the bed stirred and faced on his direction. Kanda nearly hid when he saw the white-haired teen move and expected Allen to wake up.

But of course, he is Kanda Yuu and he's not going to run with something as idiotic as this. Stooping that low is utterly fucked.

He's going to talk to Allen right? That was his planned from the start, anyway.

He gritted his teeth in remorse. He waited for the other to move again for a couple of moment but he did not.

Passively, he stared seriously at the guy's face. Allen's forehead was forming a simple frown, seemingly aware that Kanda was around and asking him what was he doing inside his room. Kanda narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms against his chest, face marring with his own frown.

_'Can the moron possibly be dreaming what happened a while ago? Fuck! That was fucking stupid, if he did.'_

Cooly, Kanda promptly reached out for the other's face to brush some of the fringes that cascaded against the teen's forehead to see his face more and he then decided to sit on the edge of the bed with a soft thud. Lips in a thin line, he released a rather long breath.

Upon ghosting his fingers against the other's forehead, Allen's face right away relax into a serene expression.

_'Damn! What is this idiot's problem?'_

He knitted his eyebrows defiantly. Annoyed.

Propping his elbows above his both legs, Kanda looked down to the floor and think about Allen. Honestly, Kanda didn't intentionally want to hide his knowing regarding Allen. But he ne-, no, he wanted it...it's just that..he have some good reasons why.

He knew he shamelessly lied and wasn't totally oblivious about-Allen-not-Aileen thing. He just need that, for some time. And it doesn't mean that he despises the teen and hiding everything was a sign of revenge.

No.

Instead it's the completely exact opposite.

He likes him, undoubtedly, in his own weird way.

Yes, not that he would admit it to his face.

Primarily, he doesn't want to hurt Allen just like what occurs. But what happens already happened. And just like he said he didn't regret it. Never will he. He took glimpse at Allen's placid visage for a couple of minutes.

Firmly, he then decided that tomorrow, first thing in the morning he will talk to the guy.

So for now, he had to sleep first. He was tired

Yes.

For the first time he admitted he was tired.

He gazed at the clock above the bedside table and recognized the time. It was already fourteen past three in the morning. He placed his lips in a firm line before standing up. Closing the blinds, he then made his way outside without giving another glance at Allen.

By the time he was outside, he then entered the kitchen again to drink some warm water and went quickly to his room. Once inside, he slipped under the covers and let his lids slide close, journeying into the dream land. This time, sleep had gladly allowed him to get some good rest and left him into quite deep slumber.

A blaring sound had made the white-haired teen stirred and opened his eyes from his bed.

_'What is that?'_ asked by his hazy mind.

He turned his head lazily towards his bedside table expecting to find his alarm clock ringing its annoying sound over and over again. But he was wrong. It was not the clock. The clock states 4.35 in the morning, which was supposed to be booming at six a.m., not freakin' four.

The offending sound continues to ring and as it precedes the sound becoming strangely familiar each second. He was not sure but he knew he already heard it somewhere.

Allen followed the boring source of it, which then his sleepy eyes landed onto his mobile phone next to the clock; obviously blinking. Thus, his cloudy mind cleared and recognizes the tone his phone was singing.

His grandfather's assigned tone.

A loud whimper of slight despair and pure irritation flew past his dry whatever reason his grandfather was calling him, he doesn't care. He won't answer it. He won't. It's too damn early, the sun hardly even showing. So what's with the sudden call from his grandfather this early? Snowy-haired teen ignored the loud tone of his phone by blocking his head with pillows. He burrowed deeper into the comfortable fabric. However, his grandfather was rather persistent. The phone would stop but not just seconds later it roared again. It won't stop until he answers it, he knew.

_'It'll stop later. Yep.'_ he assured himself. (Or was it hope?)

Minutes later, though, unluckily for him it didn't stop.

He slipped over the cover to glance at the phone, grumbling. Perhaps it's really important, for dialing him this early.

_'He always calls before sunlight, may I remind you, if your rusty mind did forgets.._' his mind contradicted.

He groaned at that. Deciding, he sighed and reached out for his white-coloured phone. But before he could touch the device, it halted its noise suddenly. He patiently waits for another call but it never happen, instead a voice mail was being sent. Pale hand took the cold device to hear the message. Soon, the stern voice of his grandfather tune out.

_**'Kid, your cousin's on his way to your house. I know you're already awake and I'm barely aware of the reason why you did nothing to pick up. But let us forget about that for 'later'. Come here, we need to discuss important matters.'**_ then it got silent.

Allen's eyes slightly widen in dread.

How the heck can Bookman be so perceptive? He bit his lower lip. He wasn't sure but he felt something weird will happen when his grandfather said about later. Hope he was mistaken. Allen's heart starts beating fast.

_'What to do now? Shall I call back to deny it? No, that would surely affirm his grandpa's assumption.'_

He thinks and after a few minutes he stood up. Better yet be ready before his cousin arrive and barge inside and wake the dead with his loud voice.

When everything's done, he then stomped outside his room, all ready to go.

He glanced at the next door, eyes narrowed in slit, as if he was glaring to the offending door. But if someone were to look relatively more closely, everyone will notice the sadness that glinted upon his pure innocent silver eyes. He threw an air afterwards and then got outside. After stalking several steps with feet clad of dark boots, he swiftly entered the lift to bring him down to the last floor.

Upon the 'ding' was heard and two automated doors sliding open, he stepped out quickly and approached the entrance's moderate glass piece to exit.

Once outside, Allen dragged his feet near the tree where a bench resided and seated languidly on the cold metal to wait for his red-haired cousin. Puffing a cold breath, he pulled the coat much closer to his body to avoid the chilly wind slipped through his slightly freezing body. He could feel his face reddening in cold. But glad it was still summer and thus the breeze wasn't very cold but cold nevertheless.

Allen couldn't stop wondering how the heck his body overpowered the coldness when he and Kanda were talking seriously at the terrace. Same to the dark-haired guy with what he had worn, it seems he felt nothing cold at all. He sighed. Perhaps they were too engrossed with their 'heated discussion', that they did not feel anything. Possibly. Honestly, right now, he really is angry at Kanda.

He was aware and yet didn't give any indication that he knew. It was quite frustrating.

Damn him!

_'Whatever. Forget him for now.'_ he thought.

He turned his head left and right to search for his cousin's car. Seeing nothing, he stood up to pace back and forth against the concrete paved.

Not long after that though, the familiar car had shown its oh-so-glamorous beauty (take that as sarcastic) advancing to him. It stopped not so far from him; he walked towards the car, opened and sat inside.

"What took you? It's freezing cold, you know." Allen complained angrily after seated comfortably on the passenger side. The older guy's face contorted in annoyance.

"Shut up white princess, as if I intend to come here in this fucking chilly morning. Argh! Gramps personally went to my room to fetch me and it's not even my freaking time to wake up." Lavi whined.

Allen just looked at him deadpanned as if the redhead's words were all just stupid and ignoring the moronic pet name his cousin made for him to tease.

"He just walked in to my room and told me to pick you. Just what is wrong with him?" Lavi rolled his emerald eyes.

Allen only snorted.

"Whatever. Now, what business was the old man telling?" Allen asked his face never changing.

Lavi snickered. Everyone knew what will happen if their grandfather will hear that terrible name 'old man'.

"Why don't you ask him that?" he complied lightly.

"Yep. So better get going before grandpa gets angry." the younger male could only raise an eyebrow and protruded his lips a little.

Lavi could only groaned in agreement and started manueovring the wheel heading to their grandparent's house.

"What makes you do not answering any of my calls, Kid?" Bookman right away sternly inquired Allen, once they had entered the quiet office and sat in the soft cushion in front of their stiff grandfather.

Allen flinched in nervousness and wonderment and made an obvious squeak noise, which makes his cousin snicker in delight. The albino teen indignantly threw a glare at Lavi on the side of his eyes.

"I actually wanted to believe you Allen but that worn out alibi was being used hundreds of time with this idiot beside you that makes me hesitate to your words." Bookman's eyebrows knitted, without a hint of smile. "Now explain to me. Why did you not answer my calls?" his grandfather ended, voice lacing with coldness.

_'Oh dear me!'_ Allen thought restlessly.

Silver eyes took a glimpse at his second cousin beside him, whose smile was of like that presumably guilty.

_'Damn!'_

Allen ground his teeth secretly, hoping Bookman couldn't see his fidgeting.

_'I should've asked Lavi about it first. Now what the hell should he say?'_

Allen tried to think for another believable excuse but perhaps due to the nervousness he was experiencing for a moment there his brain becomes unproductive and rigid and can't come up with good things to say, much to his displeasure. Therefore, having no other way to escape, Allen decided to tell his grandfather the truth with a sheepish look.

A few bit of apology came out from him and angry grunts from Bookman, add a thwack of books on his head (seriously, he hates Bookman sometimes), made everything cleared and calmed. They then went literally to business.

Bookman coughed.

"Well, as of today one of our huge investor was planning to visit our country specifically our company." Bookman started.

Both of them keep quiet to listen. However, Lavi got several of the famous whacks in the head, courtesy of Bookman for yawning while the oldie was talking. Pouting, Lavi listened intently afterwards. Allen only cackles at looked at him smugly.

"Silence." Both males flinched at the cold voice. "As I was saying our client will be coming in May, which will be in two months from now; probably to take their visit. So I wanted both of you to take its toll and prepare everything possible for their arrival together with his son, make no mistake and must treat them well and good." the old man paused.

"Ah...so, what shall we do-"

Lavi was being cut quickly by Bookman.

"I want you two, my only two grandsons to personally meet and pick them at the airport, show them around if anything. Reserved two of our luxury suite for their stay in London and give them special treatments."

"Huh? Gramps isn't that supposed to happen in two months. Why tell us now? It's still so early, you know." the red-haired male complained, whining, which made the younger male to nod in clear agreement.

"Stupid. Would you mind telling us where you stored the knowledge I had been teaching you all these years. Did it ever sink into your mind? Or you just made my effort turn into such as low as garbage?" Bookman inquired (or for a much better word 'insulted') indignantly, his lips pressed in thin line and forehead creased in a frown. He obviously was not pleased with what the red-haired said.

Allen looked at Lavi slowly; face sly, as if saying-might as well shut up dude.

The red head made a face, looking to the direction of his grandfather.

Whack!

A hard pad landed on the red's head.

"Ouch! Gramps I'm already awake you know! How many times are you going to do that?" Lavi whined loudly while nursing his bruised head. How the heck those small limbs stretched that long whenever Bookman tried to give them a 'punishment'?

"Shut up, now. Both of you better start preparing for the upcoming events on our company. I want the two of you to comply. Understood?" Bookman inquired sternly.

Both nodded and replied "Yes." in unison.

"And I might add before I forgot, this client had got two sons, which one was coming with him while the other was currently living in this country. Although, we have no idea the about the latter's whereabouts. They were so discreet about anything that even a little information we got zero. His two sons have hardly showed their selves to people, so we got no idea about their identity except that they were both legally adopted. It's valuable perhaps. But we barely need any personal information about his family so long as he's going to continue investing in our company." Bookman gave them a chilled gaze and made them shudder on their seat. "However, if they will need any assistance then help them in any way possible." Bookman said, lowly. He stared at them for a moment before sighing and proceeded with his word. "Alright, you better take your breakfast now and must the two of you be ready."

"Be ready for what? And you're not eating?" Lavi chimed.

"I'll follow. And do I have to remind you still have school. Now go." he said coldly, not looking at them but to the papers he has on the table.

Immediately after that, they both nodded. They stood up and were about to stepped outside when Allen recalled something.

"Anyway grandpa, who's the client, you forgot to tell us the name." Allen asked, face wrinkled in confusion.

Bookman looked up from the papers and answered, not faltering one bit, as if it was nothing important.

"It's Froi Teidoll." his grandfather cleared his throat lightly. "And Kid you better not do what you had done or next time you might not like the punishment one bit." Bookman said lightly as if what he said was not a threat. After that, he turned back to sign the papers.

Huh?

Allen creased his forehead in frowning question. What is his grandfather saying? Is asking about the name of the client to big deal to ask? He was confused. He was about to ask again but his redheaded cousin was already dragging him out of the office.

When the door was closed, his cousin then faced him and asked anxiously yet a small teasing smile tugging on his lips.

"You really had no idea what gramps was telling you, right?"

He tilted his head in question then nodded. His second cousin chuckled playfully.

"I bet he was telling you to never ignore his calls 'again'. Huh Good luck!" he beamed brightly; a hint of mischief was evident on his emerald orbs. Lavi then walked off towards the dining area, whistling.

Allen's only respond was "Oh damn!"

Kanda sat groggily up in bed; yawning and stretching. He was trying to erase any evidence of lack of sleep that was fairly showing on his face. For a few quiet minutes, he stilled there to meditate, clearing his blurry mind.

Upon done, cobalt eyes then opened to search for the clock which he found right away positioning atop the night stand which was beside the bed. It clearly states 6.12 in the morning.

He only got 3 hours of sleep.

Not his normal hours of sleep though, but that was not important right at this time.

He'll get enough sleep later after settling this idiotic guilt lodging inside him. Now that he grudgingly accepted everything being his mistake, this nagging emotion that slowly creeping upon his system then was starting to disturb him, which makes him hard to get some sleep but sleep he did.

Might as well stood up and prepare for breakfast. He still has things to do. Add to that was..yeah, talk to Allen. He let his feet wander over the flat, dragging it towards the silent kitchen.

He was cooking, why?

Maybe for compensating for what he did. To make this haughty feelings lessen a bit.

Fuck. What the fuck?

Conceding his mistake wasn't him at all. Absolutely. So it seriously is fuck.

But for today, just merely for today he'll make an exception and then after forget everything as if it barely happens in reality. Kanda growled inwardly for annoyance. He frowned in pure chagrin for a few minutes then settled again for pressed lips, passive look.

He looked past at Allen's firm close door and entered cautiously inside the vicinity of the confining small kitchenette with a question on his head of what to prepare.

Several minutes from now the moron will probably wake up. The guy mostly went to university in somehow seven nearly eight in the morning. So probably he had only an hour to do and say whatever he wanted to say and do to the 'idiot'.

"Idiot." he murmured.

He parted the fridge and cupboards open, delved inside, seeking for something to cook.

Thus finding any inside, he then started preparing breakfast solely for the occupant inside the only non-vacant room of their supposed to be silent home.

Annoyingly though after that fucking accident, he vaguely forgot how to cook. Freaking fuck, right? But he was grateful for Allen for helping him grasp everything for a while and thus letting him fucking do what he wanted. So now, he seems to perfect and claim back his wonderful skills in cooking.

Impossible it may seem but cooking was his cup of tea.

Heh.

And showing his skills to his companion gives pride inside him, much to his confusion. It never failed to please the dark haired guy how Allen complimented and loved the food he served. Everytime he saw the amazing smile the other showered towards his cooking was impossibly brought happiness for him.

It was enough for the older guy to wonder why. He barely know the reason though (not that he care). Maybe he was just proud of himself. Slowly, a smug smile profusely pasted upon his thin lips.

Far-fetched?

Whatsofuckingever.

In the past, if his blurry memory still remembered it right, Kanda usually cook for his lovable fiancée. A soft smile imprinted on his lips.

Hn.

He knew he sounded mushy but who does care, huh?

And just like what Allen always did, she appreciated his skills in cooking and endlessly bestowing a smile that par with an angel. In which whenever he could reminisce his girlfriend's smile it could make his heart enveloped with happiness even though pain and sadness were there...as well.

Memories are always playing a fucking ridiculous role in someone's already messy life.

Somehow it included him.

Totally captured.

Like Allen's appearance, which brought both good and unwanted memories to him, seeing him having almost the same features with Aileen; very near yet never will ever be her. It seems the albino teen was the male version of his girlfriend. Incredulous but fucking yes and that wasn't funny at all. Although Kanda was honestly glad Allen was there with him, the raven wouldn't let Allen know about that whatever the hell happens. That was damn final.

He then shook his head lightly to disperse the unwelcomed memories running on his head. The soft smile diminished and was altered into somewhat melancholy expression that barely happened to the stoic guy. He does really enjoy the other's company. So by cooking he showed his gratitude to him considering he loves to eat 'too much'.

Finally done, he then prepared the table and looked at the unsuspecting clock.

7.02.

Kanda's eyebrows knitted.

Allen should be awake by now. What could've happen? Perhaps because he slept so late last night. Therefore he waited a little later, expecting for Allen's door to open. Sitting idly down the chair, he waited.

As the clock tick torturously by, no sign of white haired guy emerge outside, much to his chagrin. Kanda was getting impatient.

7.25

Frowned.

Supposedly, Allen was outside right now. If he won't move fast he will surely get late.

7.30

Decisively, Kanda stood up and decided to fetch Allen, albeit forcibly.

Upon tearing the door on its holder and literally pushed the door wide open, he noticed that Allen wasn't inside. No indication that someone was inside. The bed was fixed and clean, no sign of anything of it being used. He tried the bathroom.

But nothing.

Did he gone out early? Without informing me?

It was rather annoying. He walked pass through Allen's door and closed it a bit harshly. He stared at the immobilize answering machine and walked closer to it, hesitating if he should make a call to the guy. But in the end, he did not; his pride won't let him.

_'Why the fuck would he gave that moron a call?_

Angrily, he flopped idly on the sofa, thinking.

_'Were you really that angry with me to not even tell me when you gone out? Fuck! Where the hell are you in this so fucking early morning?'_


	8. Chapter 8

The highly yet torturously loud bell rang off throughout the long corridors and numerous classrooms in the whole building of the well-known university and was merely followed by the hullabaloo of the thousands of talking students striding the place. Those were the signs that the classes had ended for that limit of time. Many students scattered all over the corridor after stepping out of their former room and immediately went to their next class. There were some who decided to go to the lounging area to relax perhaps, some to the eating area while other turned to head to their homes and dorms. Padded footsteps and voices of different students were heard upon the vicinity.

However, whatever loud the noises of the people were making, a certain white-haired student wasn't aware of it or basically minded less about the whole event. Since his focus was to get out of the building and head towards the parking area, to wait for his cousin and go home.

One hand holding and reading a book while passing through the masses of students, not minding whether he would bump with someone or not, it may be accidental or intentional.

Luckily, safe and perfectly sound, he emerged out of the premises without being turn to sandwich of some loitering uncared students.

Stalking several steps Allen then arrived on his intended destination, his cousin's car. He leaned his back against the white Jaguar which clearly complimented his pale skin and snow-colour hair, his eyes never leaving the book.

But to be honest, he doesn't understand what's written on the book; it's not because he couldn't understand though, but because he wasn't reading it at all, period. The book was just his way of concealing his face to his friends, despite being his disarrayed hair showed in perfect view and hard to veil for those who seek for him. Critically, he peered at the edge of the book to search for his friends. Seeing no one and safe to take the cover, he flipped the book close with a quiet thud and chucked it carefully inside his bag which was hanging on his shoulder limply. Upon done, he leaned on the car again, patiently waiting for the redhead.

Allen wanted to laugh at his antics, actually. Seriously, who could've thought there will come a time wherein he would go avoiding any of his friends. Very incredulous yet it happened.

Honestly, he wasn't enjoying avoiding his friends one bit. Nevertheless, he had to, in which totally annoys him.

All of them were questioning him endlessly of how Kanda was doing; specifically his health situation etc., and for the silver-eyed student that particular subject was demurely very sensitive for him. However, he can't blame them for worrying for their unstable friend.

But the amount of questions really did a good job to consume Allen's energy to answer them all one by one. Sometimes he needed to lie to evade the things he discovered regarding Kanda. Telling them the truth would be followed of another hundreds of listed question and he wasn't ready to answer them all. More, he doesn't know what to answer if it actually happens.

Hence, the lying results him to get unbelievably exhausted. He felt his body worn out by all those simple answers of 'he's fine, he's doing well, he's perfectly better' and a tad bit of additional lies enough to not bitch out that sensitive subject. It was so tiring to the point where he wanted to hide to them anymore, which what he was doing right now. Actually, sometimes he wanted to regret his desicion to become Kanda's caretaker.

Some people knew about the accident Kanda encountered and how his physical health was healing. However, no one was aware about his mental situation except for those who are very close to him. The administrators of the school were also informed thanks for the help of Dr. Komui Lee.

Allen held his cheeks with his two gloved hands.

Exactly two days had passed since he left his flat one morning without leaving Kanda a message. He did not have any idea what was happening to Kanda right now. But he was certain the guy was alright.

He didn't care though if something happened to him.

Okay, maybe a little.

Strange it may seem but he doesn't know why he hated Kanda so much for lying. He cannot name this gnawing feeling inside him. He should be happy, right? For he didn't have to pretend anymore. But no, instead he was so angry at what he'd done. Making it last for three weeks was totally absurd. Totally.

Suddenly, a strange noise broken Allen's trail of thoughts. He turned around only to find the redhead already sitting inside the car, grinning joyously at him. Allen made a face before sliding inside the car on his side. Upon closing the car's door, he then threw his bag at the backseat and fastened his seatbelt. Without a word, Lavi right away revved the car's engine before he head to the street to go home.

Silence reigned inside before Lavi broke it suddenly.

"Actually Allen, when I went to Kanda's apartment I found nothing important that could help us find his family. I searched everywhere but still nothing. I actually made havoc at his house." he chuckled. "I wonder how he'll gonna react. Probably killing me would be his best option." Lavi then laughed again, a bit awkwardly this time. He took a glimpse at the other and only got a curt nod as a reply whilst silver eyes were focused outside.

A few seconds had passed Lavi release a sigh.

"Okay now, what's bothering you? You've been very weird lately." the redhead asked.

Hearing the question, Allen straightened on his seat. He prepared a shook of his head as an answer. However, he remembered the other couldn't see him for the red-haired's eyes were on the road.

"Nothing. There's nothing."

"Quit it Allen. Staying in gramps house for two straight days even if you were bitching it all about business was enough reason that something's going on. I know you Allen. Added to it was the fact that you seem to evade everyone's questions about Yuu. Could you explain to me what's wrong with you and Kanda?" Lavi asked firmly and straightforward without even glancing at the other.

Allen just hummed as a response, not the right answer Lavi was anticipating. The other then stared on the outside again.

"Allen." Lavi called out the other's attention to give him the exact answer he wanted.

No response.

"Allen." the redhead called out again, a bit edgy this time.

The white-haired guy seemed to detect his starting irritation when the teen leaned his head on the windowshield and released a rather deep sigh before speaking.

"I'll tell you, Lavi. Soon, but not now. Just drive."

Lavi glanced at him swiftly before deciding to keep his few questions for himself, just for now. He'll wait for Allen to tell him what was really happening between him and Yuu. He knew something was not right.

Choice taken, he kept quiet and drove silently, though, observantly.

The silence that follows wasn't uncomfortable but it couldn't be labelled as comfortable as well. The atmosphere was just plain and dull as if there were no people around but definitely were there.

The light turned red, sign to stop and thus the redhead ceased the car slowly. Upon the green lit up Lavi then steered the wheel and turned right, in which the silver-eyed guy took notice right away. Allen, all of a sudden, gazed at his cousin.

"What are you doing? Where are you heading to?" Allen asked, comprehensive. His eyebrows were knitting in a frown.

"Home." Lavi muttered firmly. For Lavi home means his cousin's flat and he knew the other was aware what he meant by that.

Allen opened his lips, ready to react. But upon hearing the seriousness of his cousin's voice, he didn't retaliate more. He just stared at him for a moment then leaned back on his seat again.

"How many days are you planning to leave Kanda alone? What if something happened to him while we're not around?" Lavi questioned, face wearing a bland expression as if what he said was nothing but business but deep inside he was frantic.

It seems Lavi was very much learning from his grandfather.

...

...

However, "Hmm." was again Allen's only response.

The albino didn't say anything anymore. All he wanted that moment was to lie and rest on his bed, which he hoped he can sleep peacefully despite Kanda's presence around.

After that, silence ensued inside the car the whole ride.

The car was then forced into a halt after arriving at the building where his flat resided. Seeing the building, the white teen simply got out and did a curt nod to his cousin before he went inside the building. One ride to the elevator, few turns and lots of walks, made him arrived at his flat faster.

Upon punching the unlocking code, he pushed the door open and stomped inside, passing through the threshold only to find Kanda leaning against the wall on the hallway near the door. The dark-haired guy straightened his body then spared a look at Allen. Kanda tilted his head towards the kitchen as if telling him to follow.

"I wanna speak with you." he said lowly before started walking.

Allen blinked, wondering what Kanda was up to. Confused but he shrugged. Better go and talked to him, maybe things can be clarified this time. The white teen wore his shoes and coat off and strode to where he saw Kanda vanished.

On the other hand, Kanda, who look plainly passive, was impossibly happy inside. He felt so worried when Allen didn't come back that day and the other morning and still no sign of him. Came the third day of Allen's absence and Kanda's anxiousness rising. Therefore, although grudgingly, he fucking initiated a call hoping (che) he could ask him where he was even if it hurts his pride so much. However, to his great annoyance, his effort instantly turned to waste when he found Allen's mobile phone inside the other's room, ringing offendingly loud.

But this afternoon, just after he tried to reach Allen but failed, the Usagi had phoned him, asking heatedly what the bloody hell happened to the both of them. But the redhead got no answer from him. So instead of forcing him, the red guy opted to tell Kanda that Allen would be going home tonight. Truth to be told, the white head really did come home. For freaking two days he was gone and just got home for the third day, it's fucking restless but satisfying nevertheless. He unconsciously pasted a small smile.

Allen, who merely entered the kitchen, ceased when he noticed the foods that served on the wooden table.

"Do you know I'm coming for making these...?" he couldn't finish his sentence when he realized Kanda was expecting him to take a seat.

He pouted cutely then sat down. His stomach took the initiative to growl at that moment, making his cheeks painted a hue of red.

His dark-haired companion just smirked after seeing it.

Allen just glared at him but shrugged nonetheless then started eating. He was hungry and delicious foods these prosperous should never go to waste even if the atmosphere feels a bit awkward.

When done eating, no one said a word.

But,

"Sorry." the soft voice had broken the silent discomfort.

Allen vividly flinched at that and looked up rapidly to the other, face marring a questioning look.

Allen did not respond and just stared at the other, waiting for him to continue.

"Alright I'm sorry.., for hurting you. But I'm not sorry for what I had done and obviously I never regret it."

Allen wanted to say something but Kanda proceeds.

"I never wanted to make fun of you Allen. I don't want to do that or rather I can't do that." he paused for a second. "It's just that...your face fuckingly look too much like of my girlfriend that I could constantly see her in you." he gritted his teeth and propped his elbows on the table, resting his chin over the back of palm.

The white head kept on listening on Kanda's explanation, never intruding.

"Even your voice have a hint of resemblance with Aileen. I knew it was wrong but I tried to imagine her as you." he paused then sighed deeply.

For a moment there, if Allen did saw it right, Kanda's face shifted into somewhat sad expression but it disappeared so fast that he doubted what he saw, really did occurred.

"If you haven't notice whenever I call you using her name I wasn't looking at you. Hearing your voice, I tend to imagine it coming from Aileen's mouth." then the words followed by different words of curses and Kanda then quieted. He motioned to lean on the chair again.

He wouldn't notice because he wasn't looking at Kanda himself. He would let a few moments passed before he would returned Kanda's call.

Allen didn't know what to retort at all. He was speechless. What should he respond to that kind of confession?

"I was fairly aware it was wrong but I couldn't stop myself from doing it." Kanda professed. He shifted on his seat, throwing his head back letting his black tresses, which was tied in high pony-tailed, loose against the blank air. His hands were limp on either of his side.

Now what Allen? What should he say? He bit his lip.

If he was on Kanda's situation would he do, what Kanda had done?

_'Probably.'_ he thought drily.

But seriously, he never envisioned Kanda to be a sentimental type of guy. Was it really Kanda? This guy? Frankly speaking, it was unexpectedly funny.

That made the white teen chuckled, a bit loudly to Kanda's liking and Allen didn't restrain it, instead he opted to make it into a laugh.

"Was it really you Kanda? It's not like you." he teased Kanda, shaking his head slightly. He then clamped his mouth with his right hand as if trying to lessen the volume of his laugh.

Kanda's body twitched at that, he groaned loudly while straightening on his seat and threw Allen the deadliest glare he could muster. He was utterly angry.

However, Kanda's glare seemed nothing for the white-haired teen. He just continued laughing.

"I expected rather different scenarios after you heard my reasons, not this. Che, you fucking moron!" he sneered the last few words.

"Oh-!" Allen couldn't continue his sentence after Kanda clamps his calloused hand on Allen's small visage. "Don't wanna hear you talk more." he whispered angrily.

But Allen didn't stop; it was too absurd for him. His shoulders were shaking. He forced to take the hand off his face and fortunately he succeeded.

This time, it was time for Kanda to smile, an unexplainable pleasing smile, after seeing Allen's reaction. The snowy-haired guy's face was a bit flushed. He looked rather cute though.

In which made the other ceased his laughter and stared at Kanda before blushing even darker.

Allen didn't know why but that smile was incredibly perfect for Kanda. And to be honest, he was actually happy that it was bestowed to him this time and not to Aileen.

For Allen, all his problem seems being lifted out of his system.

"You really are an idiot." Kanda chuckled while shaking his head playfully.

"Hey!" he whined but grinning. "Anyway, are you and Aileen truly were engaged?" Allen asked ardently. "But you know what, you both seems too young for that. Just my opinion though." he shrugged.

"Who asked your opinion?" Kanda che'd.

"Just answer me, you!"

"Um." Kanda answered, nonchalantly.

Allen's eyes widened quickly. "Really? Wow! That was..."

Kanda glared at the other then stood up and cleaned the table. He brought the chinawares to the sink, closing his ears to stop listening to Allen's blabbering about how wonderful, awesome it was etc. He started washing glasses when he heard Allen's next question.

"So Kanda, what do you mean by marrying after three weeks? Are you already married Kanda? I really did wonder. How come? If I'm not mistaken, both of you were still in highsch-"

"How did you know that?" Kanda cut Allen's words all of a sudden.

Kanda circled his gaze to him quickly.

"Huh of course you did in the ho... Oh never mind that! So what?" Allen asked, very eager to know the answer.

"Wash the plates, moron." Kanda washed his hands full of suds and dried it with towel before sitting on the table, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll do that later." Allen beamed. "I want to know first."

"We were engaged but we were not going to marry. More importantly, I'm not married. That was just our alibi to disappoint those people who deemed to hit on either of us. It was better than giving the person a punch reasoned Aileen." he ended mockingly.

Allen slightly nodded. "Well, she's right. With your patience..." he did not ended his words, he just shook his head while idly clicking his tongue and instead said. "You really love her, don't you?" Allen became serious suddenly.

Kanda neglected that, averting his eyes away. "Che." was the only remark.

Looking at Kanda, Allen just smiled. This new things he saw in Kanda were really unexpected. Having those things he did just for Aileen, explains everything. That he love the girl so much that he was willing to change just for her and vice versa. Kanda never showed emotions other than animosity but today Allen saw it, everything. How his face shifted in different kinds of emotions. It did disperse too fast, maybe, as if it didn't happen but Allen knew it was there.

He concluded, Kanda was also human and does felt human emotions. It was funny. Very unexpected indeed.

"What happened between you and Aileen? Where is she now? You left her Japan?" Allen asked what's bothering him. Perhaps they were in a long distance relationship. Kanda gravely hide his secret to them for two long years. That was too much.

Allen, if possible, saw Kanda flinched at that question. Kanda never looked at him.

Allen frowned. Was that question bad? Did he already pass the boundaries? Maybe. But that's just simple query right. Maybe Kanda didn't want to tell him. Sighed.

"Uh.. Kanda you need not to tell-"

"She's dead." Kanda interrupted him right away.

"What?" he was too shocked to register the sentence being said.

"Before our high school graduation she got an accident, coma for whole month and passed away after that." Kanda said emotionlessly and face impassive though Allen can't see his eyes, so he wasn't certain if Kanda was sad or not.

A poignant aura passed.

"I'm sorry-"

"Shut up idiot. What are you sorry for? Why, were you the one who killed Aileen?" Kanda cut him, deadpanned.

"Well, it's just-" he tried.

"If you're going to comfort me, then don't. I don't need that." Kanda said, irately.

Allen kept quiet and bit his lip.

Allen didn't know what to feel.

How could Kanda feel about that? Having the amnesia, it seems it turned around the second time. How did he cope the first time? Can he do it again the second time? How did Kanda feel about it? The scar of his heart had opened once again. God, wasn't it too much?

The mood was solemn before Kanda stood up.

"I'm going to my room." he said then started walking.

Allen gazed up at him.

"You're sleeping? It's still early." the albino also got up and walked towards him, looked confuse. Kanda pivoted and faced him, face passive.

"No and it's none of your business." he turned again to stride towards his room but a hand forced him to stop.

He glanced at Allen.

"What now?"

"I've got an idea." Allen piped out. "You don't want me to comfort you and it's weekend so what if we go for a night out. Shall we?" Allen grinned happily. He just wanted to Kanda's lighten the mood and a night out is perfect. Well, maybe, for him.

Kanda stared at him for a moment. He then pulled his wrist on Allen's grip and move closer to the guy. He pinched Allen's nose, not so hard but enough to make Allen wince.

The white-haired guy pulled his face, complaining.

"Ouch! Gah! It hurts. What the heck Kanda!"

Kanda smirked. "Idiot." he mumbled. "Now move. Wash the dishes first." he then turned around to go to his room.

"Yep." Allen agreed enthusiastically with grin pasted upon his lips while heeding his nose.

"It will be alright tonight."

Allen turned to his work.

**Sorry for the mistakes and for the late update.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

Allen easily finished washing all the dishes, he then swiftly dragged himself into his room to collect his wash towel and entered right away to the bathroom to freshen himself with a splash of shower; to get ready for the night. Stepping against the cold tiled floor, Allen made his way towards the side to hastily sling the white-cotton fabric unto the rack near the shower stall. The white-haired teen then slid his hand inside the curtain (which thinly veiled what's inside) to turn tap and let it steam.

Minutes later of waiting, feeling the cold water began heating, he then went inside.

Right after that, hot water readily splashed through his bare back like a falling raindrops.

_'Raindrops.'_ he thought.

That thought was then trailed back through that one fateful evening when he stumbled with Kanda under the hard falling rain. Since then everything on his life had changed; first, from taking care to oneself to becoming a guardian. Secondly, being accustomed to live on your own and with just a flick of the fingers you suddenly are not alone anymore; from being your greatest adversary into becoming your best companion or something like that. It rather is funny but true. Somehow the fast transition of his everyday life nearly ate him alive. He was all but weirder out, but at least he survived. He smiled.

At once, he suddenly became aware to some of Kanda's odd habits. He sometimes showed his soft attitude (which at first nearly gave Allen a heart attack due to shock and amazement) and some other things he never believed running on Kanda's system in the past.

All of it was new to him.

Unconsciously, the young man lifted his right arm to touch his lips. His supposedly warm fingers were strangely felt cold against his lips. It tingled under his touch. In which he then vividly recalled two months prior when another pair of lips had covered his. It felt just like the same.

Now that the problems between him and Kanda (their fights and secrets regarding Aileen's existence revealed) had been resolved and cleared, the feelings that he did feel that certain moment came like a thunder strike into him. Clue less of what it was until now.

But the emotions he felt.., it felt so...right? The skipping beat of his heart and the fluttering of the millions of butterflies on his chest might be surreal and absurd to say but he wouldn't deny reality.

He, sometimes had the urge to taste those soft, wonderful lips of Ka..wait.

'_What the hell are you thinking Allen? Wake up!'_

Right after then he clearly heard the loud thudding of his heart picking a beat of a hammer, pounding inside it. He could feel his face warming, not knowing whether from the heat of the water or coming from his body due to the wild images playing inside his chaotic mind.

Carefully, Allen managed to shake away those inappropriate thoughts and ungrateful emotions off.

He rubbed and scrubbed his body a bit roughly with a bar of soap and cleanses the suds afterwards. Upon done, he then emerged out of the bathroom's vicinity before slipping towards his bedroom to change into his prepared outfit for the night.

He was about to wear the grey cardigan over a white-sleeve shirt when the doorbell buzz to life and right away followed by muffled footsteps (obviously from his raven companion) trailing down to the direction of the door. Allen listened for a moment. He then smiled mirthfully after being awarded of the boisterous voice of his red-haired idiot of a cousin shouting his greetings. Came next was a muffled chuckle, probably from Tyki.

While stepping on his pair of washed jeans, the silver-eyed teen thinks onto why he didn't hear Kanda's annoyed voice complaining, or for the better word cursing. Was Lavi behaving well? He doubted. He wondered the cause of it just to remedy his growing curiosity.

Later on, when finished, he cracked the door open to be greeted simply by the most gorgeous sight he had ever seen in his life.

Okay, he maybe was over exaggerating.

But no one cares, right? It was wonderful for him.

What?

Kanda was across him with eyes closed, leaning on the wall and arms crossed against his chest. Two buttons were unbuttoned on his dark button down shirt, which shows some pure white skin over it. It looks so smooth and Allen had the urge to touch it. His hair was pulled up in high pony-tail; bangs covered his forehead enough to frame out the long-pointy nose, the pressed thin kissable lips and two piercing cobalt eyes that would freeze every person with its stare.

Wait...

Staring...straight to his own silver ones...he's stari...

They were staring.

Yanking out of his reverie, Allen immediately evaded Kanda's look, biting his lip in the process and fighting the blush that rushing through his cheeks.

"Ah..." he breathes softly.

What is his freaking problem admiring Kanda's look? Well, the other was definitely handsome but seriously, stares? Now he was caught staring.

_'Geez you're an idiot.'_ he scolded himself mentally.

'_Damn! What should he do to break the awkward silence?'_

Fortunate for Allen, he was saved by a soft cough coming from their left side. He turned to it- still avoiding Kanda's eyes- and found Tyki smirking meaningfully at them. He had this penetrating look that seems to know everything and leaving him and Kanda totally blank as white paper, completely clueless.

Allen threw a nasty glare at Tyki even though his face showing a thousand shades of red.

"So, you two ready? Shall we head now?" Tyki offered, chuckling and ignoring Allen's glare with a smile never faltering on his lips.

Hoping to forget Tyki's knowing stare, Allen asked the older man of his cousin's whereabouts. Tyki did not have a chance to answer when Lavi emerges out of the kitchen, munching some cookies. The redhead then shouted a loud, "Let's!" answering Tyki's question. Three pairs of eyes turned to the noise and then gave each a curt nod.

Allen sighed and followed the other outside after wearing his sneakers. Through the whole occurrence, he didn't take a look at Kanda due to these weird and unexplained emotions lurching inside his stomach, in which leaving Kanda in the state of confusion to the white-haired guy's strange behavior.

Kanda wasn't sure at first if Allen was staring at him in the hallway but the red hue on his cheeks confirmed his doubt. He doesn't know why but he felt slightly merry with that thought. Allen looked so tempting and adorable with those tints of pink covered his pale cheeks. It was quite a pretty sight to behold. He smirked. Nah, so much for that.

He must enjoy this night before he ascertain those undecipherable emotions inside him.

The raven then trailed behind the white haired guy before locking the door silently but swiftly.

Frowning, Kanda walked beside the white teen and asked after a somewhat stretch long silence.

"You alright?" he asked rather cold, tone masking his worry.

'Because he wasn't worried at all.' he corrected dryly.

Their two companions where only two steps ahead of them.

"Aha..err- Of course." an ardent yet obviously nervous reply caught their companions attention, making them looked over to them.

Tyki, however, seemed to grasp the uncomfortable atmosphere around the two. So instead of asking, he opted to pull the redhead much faster towards the exit. Kanda never notice anything and watched Allen with a scowl etched on his face.

"You don't look like to me." he responded skeptically.

Allen lost words to contradict Kanda's suspicion, his eyes downcast, seeing the floor as pretty interesting that moment.

Seriously, what should he say? That he was staring at him? Why?

_'Because you're hot Kanda. AHH! What the hell!' _his shouted agitatedly inside.

The long-haired guy then stopped on his tracks holds Allen's shoulder to stop him from walking. Forcing the smaller teen to face him, two fingers grasped Allen's chin to let him look up. Startled, Allen wide eyes stared at the guy.

Kanda's face puzzled upon the expression.

"Answer me idiot. I fucking detest people lying." he demanded indignantly, his piercing blue eyes show his seriousness.

Allen wrinkled his face and attempts to retort something playful to let the other believe that everything was 'perfectly' alright. But his lips betrayed him as it stays zip close, which gave the other an opportunity to precede his litany.

"And don't you dare fucking nothing me and remark something nasty or else I'll cut your throat." he commanded indignantly but his threat had clearly no malice at all.

Allen managed to break Kanda's clutch on his chin and rolled his eyes. If he was Kanda he would 'che'd' the guy for being persistent.

"Then what do I have to answer then if 'nothing' was out of options. Hmm?" he asked sarcastically playful then showed his most convincing smile. 'Don't ask me Kanda. Because even I don't know what's the problem. I don't know why my heart beats like a thousand rats were doing a racing every time I'm near you.' he sighed inwardly.

Kanda stared at him for a good ten seconds before he scoffed.

"Don't mock me moron. Tsk. Whatever." the dark-haired guy spat instead.

Allen thanks all the gods above for helping him break the awkwardness that reigned between them.

Not just minutes have pass, Tyki's head peeked inside to call their attention.

"Are you two going or not? It's annoying to wait, you know." he looked at them with a deadpan expression.

"We are. Just wait in the freakin' car." Kanda shouted irritatingly.

Allen grabbed this chance to escape for a farther discussion.

"Coming." he yelled to Tyki, even though the other was out of their sight. He then gripped Kanda's wrist and dragged him outside. "I'll tell you Kanda I've no problem." he assured, stopping to face Kanda with a full grin pasted upon his lips while he unconsciously stretch his hands out to cup Kanda's pale cheeks for a moment before tapping it slightly (or maybe affectionately?).

Kanda blinked and stood motionless for quite a time before Allen pulled him again. The older guy frowned and then brought his vacant hand to touch his right cheek.

What the heck had just happened?

Weird things now starting to stir Kanda's insides and butterflies seems to flutter, strangely doing somersault inside his stomach. The fuck with that?

He was brought back to reality when the chilly wind of the night bit his skin.

The group enters the crowded bar. The upbeat music carried all over the secluded corners of the spacing dim-lit club. Masses were swaying, moving their hips in a coquettish manner, careless of who their partner would be and dance like there was no tomorrow.

After choosing their designated table, Lavi and Tyki then scurried right away through the uproar crowd to dance and flirt, to whomever they're attracted and are willing to play with them.

Kanda composedly seated on one of the chair, paying no heed of his surrounding and face marring no emotion. His dark-blue eyes scan around as it squints to some people hides in the dark corner, whether to dance or to make out he doesn't care. Thus, he continued as it landed everywhere: lights, people on the bar stool. But he didn't see anything that piques his interest. Not until it latches into his snowy-haired companion. He doesn't know why but he could feel his throat go dry as Allen brought the transparent glass and the rim was clipped between his upper and lower lips, taking a sip.

His eyes stared simply, as that pliant tongue licked sensuously the luscious pink lips as Allen savored the taste of his punch. He wanted to know how pliant that tongue could go when it was dance against his own, how those slick lips taste against hi...what the hell did he just say?

_'Seriously, what the hell are you thinking?'_

Cobalt irises gazed other way to suppress other intolerable images that were starting to play on his mind storage. He gritted his teeth. He took a little on his drink and coughed mildly to clear his dry throat.

Something isn't fucking right.

Turns out these past days had been all but strange, with all the unnamed emotions lying bare across him.

The fact that he fuckingly admitted to be guilty on his own offense was first; because Kanda Yuu never has the nerve of conscience inside him. But on how he tried to pay heed for anything he did just to be forgiven was a firm proof of how wrong he was.

Secondly, was when he could feel fulfillment whenever he gets flattery words from Allen. Furthermore, he doubtlessly enjoys and craves (not that he would admit it) the man's attention.

At first, he thought all he was feeling was just a mere gratification for helping him heal fast. In which Kanda only wanted to merely return the help in the simplest way.

A damn obligation, he labels.

But he was proven wrong again, he was doing it -though unconsciously- for the purpose to fucking see Allen's lips curled up in a wide bright smile that seems to light his day whenever he catch upon it and he knew, even to himself that he wouldn't go this far just for the sake of paying like what he constantly reminded himself.

Exhausted from thinking too much, he stood up grabbing his companion's attention in the process. Silver eyes looked at him questioningly before those lips open up slowly to tease him...again.

"Where're you going?" Allen asked a bit louder to let it hear over the loud rock music.

Kanda scowled but answered.

"'M going to take a piss." he yelled, tone harsh.

Thus, he turned on his heel to go to his destination.

Getting out from the stinky used bathroom, Kanda was then greeted by the blaring sound of the music all over the crowd and swaying their nasty butt to join the beat and just to get some fucking attention. It was freaking stupid.

In his walk back to their table few females (even males) came or rather attempts to come to him and tells him some indecent offers. They all propose about sex. Kanda would throw a venomous glare he could muster to let those people cower away from him without hesitations. They were plainly annoying.

Still pissed off, he cursed and clenched his jaw while striding to where he supposed his companion was and assumed him to be alone. But instead of seeing the seats to be all vacant -except, of course the seat Allen occupied- he instead saw things he doesn't wanted to see with his eyes. The chairs weren't deserted anymore.

He frowned.

One blonde girl was sitting approximately close to Allen, much to Kanda's displeasure. Instantly, seeing the picture of the bitch's close proximity, a remorse aura had reverberated around his body. He had this nagging thought to cut each of her limbs out of her body and shoved it in a plastic and buried it into a place where no family knows and will immediately forget about her existence. Keep it clean. If killing wasn't a crime, that whore would probably be dead by now.

Upon deciding, several long steps were hastily taken and stopped just enough to accidentally hear the question the blonde whore had thrown to the innocent idiot.

"Do you have someone?" she asked it in rather oh so innocently and yet her tone was of a bit low to the point of husky.

It was a simple question yet that tone was enough to boil Kanda's blood. An unknown turmoil penetrated his gut that made him scowl angrily.

Before Allen could retort he took the honor to do so.

"He's with 'me'." he spat out hurriedly, putting an emphasis to the last word and an utter disgust evident on his voice. The tone had almost shock even to him though, as it sounded very possessive. But he did not show it to his face and only glared at the bitch before him.

Two pairs of coloured eyes then zeroed to him.

Kanda skeptically eyed the girl's expression as it twisted from pure admiration, mystified and stunned and shifted into somewhat disgust before she scowled. Just after that, she got up and walked away -without looking at Allen-, leaving a coherent sentence.

"Damn faggots!"

Kanda's scowl deepened in abhorrence at those words. The heck was the problem with her? Cursing the homos? What's wrong of the homos?

He's straight but he got no problem with the people who sway the other way so long as they wouldn't annoy him. Homosexuality is not disease to be disgusted and avoided. Those people who think otherwise were idiots and fuckingly assholes.

He gritted his teeth and glared at the retreating back of the blonde.

Annoyed, he decided to take a walk outside to calm his nerves, not giving a single glance at the other.

By the time he was outside, he exhaled loudly somehow.

"Whoa! What's with that loud sigh?"

He vaguely flinched at that. Dark-blue eyes immediately search for the voice and found the culprit beside him. The idiot was flashing his annoying grin to him before pouting cutely...

'_The fuck with that word? Dammit!'_

He frowned and then precedes walking.

"Hey!" he heard Allen whine. "I'm coming with you."

He didn't give an answer for he already knew the outcome. Allen would still follow even if he refuse. He didn't wait that long, he felt the other straying beside him.

"Hey Kanda, what was that all about? You know what you sounded like a jealous boyfriend?" Allen chuckled playfully. The smaller teen was surely teasing him judging by his facial expression.

But rather than copiously denied the accused, that word instead made Kanda think all of a sudden.

_'Boyfriend? Wasn't that claiming someone yours? Does that mean I claim Allen as mine? He wasn't feeling that way right? Seriously that would be fucking absurd. But at that moment he felt he wanted Allen to be his...only. Damn! Am I being possessive?'_

Intuitively, he took a glimpse at Allen and noticed that the other proceeds on his prattling.

"Geez those two really scramble like a child whenever Road wasn't around. It would be really funny otherwise. What's with Road doing things to make them together, is still a wonder to us but we never once intervened." he laughed, making Kanda's lips curled slightly. "Hmm. I wonder why Road didn't come with us." he seems to talk to himself.

Kanda huffed inwardly for being saved.

"Who are you talking about?" he frowned.

"What? I've been blabbering here all the while and yet my companion was on space. I'm talking about Tyki and Lavi." Allen answered somehow frustrated.

"Che, who's Road then?" he asked, pursing his lips.

He faced forward, feigning nonchalance but in actuality he was glad for the change of subject.

With that, Allen halted his steps to look at him disbelievingly. His mouth opened agape.

"Honestly Kanda, you're a real insensitive bastard. She was the one who never miss to visit you when you're lying sick in the hospital." he insulted with pure malice.

Kanda ceased walking.

"Fuck. You didn't just said that." he bellowed under his teeth.

"Yeah I did. You're a bastard."

"Then you're the fucking stupidest moron." Kanda wanted to punch him now.

"JERK!" the white-teen roared out. He walked angrily.

Kanda followed his every movement with his eyes and was about to retort but a surge of pain struck his head stopping him and making him wince slightly. Shaking his head a bit, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge his nose for a moment before the pain gone away.

He looked at the back of his companion, frowning. He then started walking.

"Oi! Did you call them to come with us?" he asked, when a question came up to him.

Allen halted and stared at him, perhaps gauging his expression before sighing. "Yes. But supposedly it was only Lavi but Tyki tag along. And I'm glad he did. It's merrier." he beamed then, much to the other's irritation.

"We can enjoy ourselves without them." Kanda said straightly. His face was on the road, now lack of emotions and arms were crossed.

Allen pulled a soft laugh.

"Pfft. Maybe?" he cocked his while Kanda glared. "Well, I was ban to hold a wheel unless I turn twenty. It was a rule my father made out of the blue and strengthen by my mom's agreement, just after I pass and got my authenticity that states my capability to drive. So basically, frustrating it may sound, I need to follow him and then Lavi became my driver." he made a face, shrugging. "And I knew that Lavi enjoys it very much..," his tone was dry and rolled his eyes. ", since he would never let the minute pass without teasing me. So is that enough answer to your question or do I have to elaborate it farther?" he sighed deeply seems dejected.

"But I would've still invited them even if I don't need a ride. It wasn't that bad to be with them, was it?" Allen inquired, tilting his head slightly to look up to the taller guy. He seems to forget already his anger.

Kanda's brows scrunched in annoyance.

"Whatever. Just don't let those bastards irk me even for once." he reasoned out but much to his bewilderment his words didn't hold any detest at all. He cleared his throat by coughing and chose to ignore it.

"They're quite reliable, you know." Allen sounded amuse.

He snorted. "You want me to believe that?"

"Hmmm."

Then a comfortable silence issued upon them.

"Kanda have you ever wonder what we were like before-ah! Damn!"

The loud curse had broken the comfortable silence and made the dark-haired guy looked beside him, only to find the smaller teen sprawled on the ground and was on his way to sit up while nursing his abuse back. Kanda debated whether to give the teen a hand or just leave him be. And indeed his evil side won over and left the whitehead struggling on the cold ground.

"You're such a klutz." he only said mockingly.

"Jerk! Can you at least help me stand?!" Allen snarled. "Geez, you haven't change a thing." Allen mumbled in afterthought.

"Why don't you help yourself? You do have feet, right?" Kanda said overlooking Allen. Kanda then turned to his surroundings. They were somewhere like in an old park. With trees lined on each side of the curb and a huge oak tree was on their right with a rotten bench beside. How did they end up here anyway?

**You Bakanda! Why didn't you help me! It was you're fault why I ended up sliding here. You cold-hearted, imbecile, insensitive jerk!**

Kanda stopped dead on his tracks and promptly closed his eyes for second time this night. What was that he was hearing?

**A vien popping in his head in anger and gritted his teeth. He turned around to face the guy on the concrete ground.**

**"Don't blame me for your fucking stupidity and clumsiness, you idiot Moyashi! You being an airhead were the only fucking reason why you are in a dipshit! Idiotic fucking Moyashi!" he then threw a glare towards the guy before turning away.**

Kanda clutched his forehead. Then open his eyes after the snippet of his memory ended.

_'Moyashi? Who's that?'_ he asked himself. He could figure out a guy on the ground but he couldn't quite make picture of his face. It was so blurry.

His mind was swirling of many questions with who, what, why, how and when. Without even having a single answer, this results him having headaches. Slowly, he kneaded his temple to lessen the pain.

Meanwhile, Allen got up continually mumbling to himself and swearing his companion's forbidding attitude. He pouted.

"How could you Kanda!" he grumbled by the time he was next to the taller guy, heeding still his painful butt. Silver-eyes then looked up to the person beside him. Allen frowned. Kanda's pale face became paler for some unknown reason. His brows were knitted and he looks exhausted.

"Kanda, are you okay?" he asked, voicing his anxiousness and grasping Kanda's arm. The raven seemed to wake up from his quite stupor and looked at Allen. "Are you sick?" he asked again while reaching for Kanda's forehead to inspect but he wasn't hot.

Kanda visibly flinched at the touch.

Allen's frown deepened. Sliding his palm, he cupped Kanda's cool cheek.

"You're not drunk, are you?" he asked critically, lips moved one side. "I told you to drink few or not at all but you weren't listening." he muttered in a worried tone.

Allen could point out the guy's tenseness diminishing upon feeling his body relaxing against his hold and released a deep long breath.

"I'm alright moron. Why did you invite me here in the first place if I'm not allowed to drink?" Kanda replied drily after seeing the worried face of the whitehead. He was trying to sooth Allen's worries. Feeling the hands on his cheeks gives a warm feeling inside him.

Allen had the gall to feel bashful. "Well, it was interesting at that moment, that's why. But still.." he grumbled and protrude his lower lip in a tiny pout with his hands slowly sliding down to his sides.

"Idiot." Kanda flicked Allen's forehead, making the boy pout even more cutely and rubbed the pale skin. "We can take our seat over there." Kanda offered to the teen, heading to the bench beside the old oak tree and hoping it wasn't as rotten as what it looks to be.

"Seriously Kanda, you're terrible." he whined but nevertheless followed.

"Whatever." Kanda shrugged, his voice hid a mock amusement.

The albino glared half-heartedly at the long-haired guy while he slumped down the bench beside him, muttering inaudible words again.

Kanda did all his might to restrain a chuckle that was about to bubble out of his mouth. Allen look so adorable like that. Couldn't resist anymore, he allowed the smirked. At least Allen forgets his worry about him. This time he smiled softly but instantly vanished upon the memories surfacing again inside his head.

It was as if the guy was close to him. It seems he wanted to help that person but could not. Something was holding him to do the task but doesn't know what. Who is this moyashi guy?

Is it okay to ask Allen? Maybe he knew of this 'moyashi' person. Maybe they're acquainted to each other or perhaps he's one of the friends that Kanda forgets.

He was still debating whether he should ask the guy or not. And thus, his curiosity won out so he finalizes a question in his head to ask.

He glimpsed at the smaller guy. However, the sight that welcomed him ceased his words. The picture was one to behold and must be keep inside the memory.

Allen looks so serene; his head was facing upward. He traced his eyes down to his closed eyes to his soft-pointy nose down to his pink lips, which was curled up a bit in a small smile. He looks so contented at the moment. Despite the lacking of glinting the moon and stars and had only the dim light coming from the post, it was never than enough. In fact, it added to his beauty.

_He's so beauti..._

And this time he didn't contradict his words.

_...beautiful..._

...

A loud jingle then merrily broke the solemn atmosphere and made Kanda bolted away from Allen.

Not noticing, Allen opened his eyes and grabbed his phone.

"What is it Tyki?" he answered after reading the caller I.D.

"You two better come back now. You're..."

"Is that Allen?" a slur voice was heard on the other line.

"Stop it Lavi! Allen come here already, your cousin was wasted." then he hung up.

"Right." Allen sighed.

"What?" Kanda asked.

"We should get going. Lavi's busted. Let's go." Allen then got up and flattened his jeans for a secon. Kanda copied him.

Stretching, he started walking beside Kanda heading back to the bar.

**A/n: hi everyone sorry for updating very late. I've been very busy with my life lately and I just got the time to type this chapt up.**  
**I haven't change the pacing of my story but I have to tweak a little for the sake of my big sister's sanity. She's been bugging me about the _'romance thingy'_ asking "Where's the freaking romance in your story?!" Geez it's annoying. She sometimes was a pain sometimes. Yep.**  
**But well she was right. When I reread my story, the lack of sweetness in it was completely noticeable. What'd you think? **  
**As she always says, she's a reader so I have to take her opinion seriously. So I added some but nothing much.**  
**However, I'm still going to follow the pacing of my story no matter what she says. Lol :pppp**  
**And well, I'm not completely sure if I did succeed in the romance section. Gosh! You all decide. But I guess I suck. Sorry for that. I'm the one who chose the romance genre so I need to do something to make it up to all of you. I'll try my hardest to put it there in the future. ^_^. It's not a problem if I added a new genre, would it? Just tell me everyone.**  
**Furthermore, I noticed thousands of mistakes in my story. Thus I have to apologise for the headaches dear readers and also for the many mistakes that I will surely make in my future updates. Yeah.**

**Thanks for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

"Kanda."  
Allen calls ever so loudly while bursting inside the grumpy man's silent room. Only to be stopped by one funny sight that almost made him double over the floor laughing his lungs out. Although that thought was very tempting, he instantly changed his mind upon noticing the menacing evil aura emitting around the supposedly sleeping raven. Otherwise, a promise chaos would ensue. Kanda nearly fell out of his bed with his hair sprawling everywhere. Thankfully with his left hand and foot outstretched, it helpfully guides him to brace his body to meet the concrete floor and avoid the painful mishap to happen.  
Upon walking closer, a tray in both hands, Allen sweat dropped and managed a mild nervous laugh.  
Allen saw Kanda motioned to sit up on the bed, turning to see the person who dared to disturb the sleeping demon. And that person was now making his way towards him. Kanda angrily had thrown the deadliest glare he could ever muster and growled at intruder.  
_'Definitely, not a morning person.'_ Allen summed up mentally.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kanda snarled angrily at smiling boy.  
Huffing with a small pout, the albino teen answered in a rather reprimanding tone after settling the food tray on the night stand beside the bed and position on the edge of it.

"Are you gonna sleep all day? It was ten in the freaking morning Kanda and Mr. glorious sun was already peeking out of its own abode. So I did wonder what happened to you Mr. Sleeping beauty-"  
"The hell!" Kanda shouted, awakening by the terrible name he calls him.  
"-for sleeping very late. I got worried and so I decided to look if you were sick. But after noticing you weren't I got out again and instead cook you some breakfast. Here I bring you this." Allen said disregarding Kanda's protest. He lifted the tray to convey the meaning of his words; consists with a plate of pancake, a suspiciously blueberry syrup spreading as a topping and an orange juice for a drink. Allen then enthusiastically placed the tray in front of the baffled Kanda.  
Allen grinned with one leg dangling aside while the other was bent to put as leverage of his elbow and head to stare at Kanda.  
"Tsk. I just overslept not sick you dolt. Plus, I don't get sick easily. Remember that." he insulted. "And, your food, I won't eat it. You know fairly well I hate sweets. " The Japanese man grumbled, slightly pushing the food away.  
The silver-eyed teen flinched and willed to keep his mouth shut for a minute or two before producing a somewhat strained smile. For a moment, Kanda was sure he had seen something flash on Allen's eyes but he couldn't quite name it and thought that it probably just his imagination.

It was incredibly fast to decipher the emotion.  
"Allen..." he whispered inquiringly.  
Then it happened again and this time it was much clearer and more recognizable. But it was again concealed by a rather big wall to the point where he could not read Allen.  
Seriously he didn't saw disappointment there right? And another was..was it pain? But why, why would Allen look at him with those pained eyes? Did he do something wrong?  
And those questions were enough to stir some alien feelings inside him. He just had this nagging feeling that he wanted to comfort the silent teen and let those expression be lost.  
"I do not. You didn't inform me." Allen pressed his lips. "Maybe it was Aileen you're implying." he added, back the cheeky grin but his silver eyes was a bit sad for some reason. Allen looked sideways for about three seconds then stared back at him. "Therefore, you must it eat to pay my hard work." he humphed and continued in a cheery voice.  
_'What was that? Why would Allen feel sad?'_ And Kanda doesn't like it. Although he saw the other flicked it off easily, still he wasn't happy but didn't persist. Instead he found a way to stop the nagging thought of comforting the other guy. Despite the thought of growling he instead opted to sigh in resignation.  
"I just assumed you already notice. We've been leaving for weeks together, you know. I...well, my bad. Fine then, I'll eat it but later outside." he replied almost boredly but letting a small smile crawl up to his lips. Although the words were foreign for his lips, it just felt right to say. It almost made him grin. Take note the word 'almost'. Reluctantly, Kanda reached for Allen's head then ruffled it smoothly, ignoring its rough texture.

Allen gave him a look of utter disbelief and then blinked slowly.  
"Did you...just...are you trying to-" Allen stammered and was being cut off quite rudely.  
"Hell no, I wasn't trying to comfort you. Don't be fucking so full of yourself moron." Kanda sneered and snatched his hand rapidly as if he was burn. Two cobalt eyes glanced other way to cover his embarrassment; he was totally annoyed at himself. Why the heck did he ever try doing that to this idiot? Now, he could feel his face heating.  
Meanwhile, Allen felt a wee of disappointment when the warm palm left his head.  
"Comfort? You were trying to comfort me?" Allen asked, unquestionably surprise. "Well, I was only going to say that if you were trying to delude or play with me by chance then I must tell you to stop already...other way that's not important now." he smiled one side. "So, you were trying to comfort me, huh Kanda?" Allen said in clear mock amusement, his eyebrows high waiting for the reply which he perfectly knew the answer already.  
Kanda's head snapped at the white-haired guy before narrowing his eyes and growling.  
_'You are one heck of a stupid Kanda. Why didn't you, fuck, let him fucking finish?'  
_And now the asshole was mocking, freaking mocking him.  
"Thanks but I wonder why you were doing that but no, I won't ask." Allen said merrily, amusement still evident in his voice. "Honestly speaking, why don't you smile more often Kanda. You're more handsome when you do that, not that you're not good looking enough but smiling surely adds to your charm." the white-haired guy said calmly while smiling truly without a hint of playfulness.

Turning other way, he let a snort passed his lips. But whether he would deny it or not, he knew his heart skipped a beat by that comment and in which making way to the near invisible tint dusted his pale cheeks. "Shut up." he grumbled and looked downcast to star eating the pancake.  
A gasp resounded, coming from Allen. Kanda quickly looking up only to be greeted by the two silver eyes squinting and eyeing him critically.  
"Kanda, are you by any means blushing?" Allen asked curiously.  
"What the-... I... I did no claim that happening!" he DID NOT stutter.  
Instead of stopping, the other opted to burst out laughing and mumbled some incoherent words something akin to 'you' and 'blushing'. Allen was laughing at him like a psycho inside a rehab. Kanda surely wasn't enjoying the event and his eyebrows elegantly knitted together in pure annoyance.  
"Shut up!" he snarled at him but the other didn't even faze.  
Utter irritation covers his face and he wanted so much to kill this person in front of. Slow and painful death would definitely is the best. Pursing his lips, he cut a small part of pancake and stuffed it roughly on the white-haired teen's gaping (laughing) mouth that eventually shut up. Satisfied with his work, the dark-haired smirked while the other threw him a heated glare.  
"Told you to shut up, didn't I?  
Instead of retorting, Allen chose to neglect Kanda's taunting and savored the soft treat on his mouth.  
"It was very delicious Kanda. I know I'm good at cooking." he commented proudly after the food fell into his stomach.  
"Narcissism is agreeably an illness, moron. Try ask a doctor." Kanda said dryly, as if saying nothing. Hopefully, the redness on his face had vanished.

Kanda inwardly felt glad when he saw his smile.  
"I wasn't being a narcissist just appreciative. Bite it then decide." he smiled smugly.  
"Confident much? And what to appreciate, it's just a pancake." he snorted half-heartedly but did as what was told.  
Allen let the comment past and waited for the raven's reaction.  
By the time Kanda's tongue encountered with the sweet sticky syrup and profusely flooded through his taste bud he obviously winced, which Allen took as negative sign.  
_'Oh crap! That looks again.'_ Kanda mentally grated.  
Sometimes he wished he could crash that face.  
"You don't like it." the albino teen stated flatly rather than asking.  
"No." he responded quickly while swallowing and coughing to clear his dry throat. He drank a good half-glass of the juice, which did help little on his throat. "I mean it wasn't bad, the syrup was just too sweet for my taste. But it's delicious." he said seriously.  
Allen 'pfft-ed' but smiled nevertheless and the twinkle in his eyes didn't go unnoticed.  
"Anyway Kanda, the fridge was sadly out of stock and I was hoping you will come with me to help buy the groceries. If it wasn't too much trouble for you, then maybe after that we can stroll around." Allen offered softly.  
Kand stared at him rather skeptically for a good five seconds.  
"Alright. But..." Kanda growled when he seems to remember something horrible. "...without stupid rabit."  
"Ah, of course not." Allen tolerated a bout of giggles recalling how Lavi thinks Kanda's shirt was a good place to vomit the excess food in his stomach. It merely happens several nights ago due to Lavi's drunkenness. Kanda probably didn't forgive him for that yet, even if the guy apologise already a few times. "We don't need a ride. You surely know that, it's just a block away."  
"Che. Whatever."

Then, in a snap, it happened...again.  
No, it was much longer this time.  
His sight went blurry by a second, making him close his eyes to let the strays of memories came back to him.  
For every memory he remembered he could only recognize figures, familiar places but never once their faces. The people's miens inside his mind were vague, unpredictable, and unidentifiable. He doesn't know why. Kanda would forcibly prod his brain to think even deeper to distinguish them but it was futile. Rather than helping, the memories instead made a twist and would all of a sudden connect to some foreign ones before scrambling around with some of his recent memory swirling and interfering for him to think properly. It oftentimes results with his mind suffering an immense headache. The raven would then cease thinking and prepare to go to sleep. After the few experiences, he quickly decided to never think about it and occasionally waited for the right moment for his memories. He will remember them eventually if not sooner than later. It will not be a long wait.  
However, to Kanda's confusion, there is one person Kanda couldn't forget no matter how hard he tried to disregard him. The figure was always present and he was calling him 'moyashi'. A bean sprout huh, whatta weird name. The person seems to be a guy who always gets a fight with him. They would bicker endlessly and never backing down without a single fight. He doesn't know why but he felt-  
"Kanda is something the matter?" a panic voice of Allen interrupted his train of thoughts.  
He slowly fluttered his cobalt eyes open and then anxious silver eyes meet emotionless dark-blue.  
Allen's face was painfully closer to his critically inspecting him.

Allen then leaned away after seeing Kanda's open eyes, making Kanda's heart joined in race.  
"What happened?"  
Kanda blinked and then creased his forehead.  
Now that he looked closer at Allen, his hair, figure and height were almost identical to the 'moyashi' guy that kept on popping to him. Could it possibly be that Allen was the mysterious guy? There is a big possibility, right?  
His head begins its unending swirling again and gives him a new form of headache.  
"Kanda, snap out of it." Allen demanded, shaking Kanda softly.  
"I'm fine moron. It's just my head hurting." he kneaded his temple a bit hardly.  
"These recent days I've noticed you were suffering from that headache much frequently. I reckoned we need to consult that to some expertise. Kanda-"  
"No." Kanda cut in immediately. "It was just, I don't know if it really was my memories, but some of it was coming back slowly. But no matter I tried to remember them I still don't know since I couldn't recognize the people's faces." he answered truthfully with a hint of annoyance on his tone, closing his eyes in the process.  
"You remember everything?" Allen asked, shock by the information.  
"Didn't I just say some? Although I still can't name anyone I could recall some familiar places one was that in the old park. But it helps hardly since I couldn't picture out the face of the person I was talking to."  
"We must consult to the doctor Kanda. We must go today to the hospital." Allen's voice was very worried.  
It made Kanda open his eyes and looked straight at him. He was about to contradict his decision but the white-haired teen didn't let him speak.  
"No reasons. We'll go whether you like it or not and that's final."  
Allen then stood up and slowly approaching the door.  
"Oh and you should get ready Kanda." he said before swinging and passing through the door  
_The hell with that guy?_  
"Why did you have to sound like Aileen?" he grumbled before the door clicked softly.

Allen closed the door quietly and leaned against it after. His heart felt it was pierced by something sharp after hearing the bits of Kanda's words. It was painful. He could feel his eyes sting and water for some reasons. He took a deep breath and wiped one stray tear that fell from his eyes. What was happening to him? Why was it like this? Why was he gravely affected it? It was petty.  
He brushed another tears off.  
What could be the reason? Reason? It might be... Could he be really... No, of course not.  
No. It's not possible.  
No. It wasn't real.  
No. He was not falling for Kanda.  
But, yes. His heart beats abnormally.  
The trip to the hospital had gone expectedly better. A month ago, Kanda was patiently coming to the hospital for the orderly every three days check-up. However, after noticing that his brain still had no improvement, he ceased instantly saying it was just a waste. He wasn't listening no matter how many times Allen convince him that it was all for him and his fast recuperation.  
But today, however, was different. For one, Allen had won their one short dispute and literally dragged him in the building full of white people. And two, thankfully, the doctor said valuable and positive, telling them that he was improving fairly fast and possibly they would only have to wait for days and then everything will be okay. He will heal in no long time. But, as always, she put a reminder to don't push over everything that will create stress on his brain and make his situation worse. If he wasn't careful enough and... the continuous rattling of the door was being unheard by Kanda.  
But he was glad. Everything will be okay.  
Allen and Kanda were now in some family restaurant, taking their lunch.  
"You took schooling in Japan?" Kanda asked shockingly, bewildered.  
Allen nodded curtly. "I do but only for a year. My mom wanted me to stay with my grandparents to let me know and be familiar with them after then I went back here." he remarked, shrugging, after finishing his food.  
"So, I presume you're mom is a Japanese."  
"No, I mean, my mom didn't know her races. She was just adopted my grandparents. But since she's from Japan I can say I'm a half-Jap. They say I look like her. Do you recognize an Asian blood with my looks?" he chuckled.  
Kanda only 'che-ed' by Allen's antics but he considered his question.

Kanda nodded solemnly. "Honestly, I can't find any resemblance." he supplied.  
Shrugging, "Same answer I got with everyone. Not a surprise, really." before adding he chuckled mirthfully, "You know what, in the past after you knew that I entered school in Japan the old you just responded 'Fuck. Whatever happens in your life idiot is not my fucking business.' ." he imitated Kanda's voice poorly, which irked the long-haired man so much. His face instantly became sour. "Huge difference, right?" Allen teased.  
The other growled indignantly.  
"Shut your mouth, idiot." he commanded but the normally malice tone was lacking only maybe a bit of embarrassment.  
"But there were rare times where I thought you're sickness was a blessing in disguise, not that I was glad that that happened to you, I was just telling.." shrugging, ", it helps me know you better." Allen said slightly bashful but he was smiling. He could feel his cheeks warming, so he turned away to hide it. He took a long drink of his soda.  
When he looked back, he saw Kanda staring at him intently but face marring emotion. Then after a moment a cocky smirk pasted to Kanda's lips.  
_'Oh those lips would..shut up!'_ Allen scolded mentally.  
"I'm grateful too." he said, seemingly sincere and added at the same, "You look beautiful when you blush."  
Allen blinked. Did he just hear that correctly? Had Kanda praise him? And thus apprehending the real meaning of the sentence, Allen's face went even redder that surely would make any ripe tomatoes hide in shame. He took another drink to calm his beating heart.

Swallowing, he coughed slightly and mumbled an inaudible 'Shut up' under his breath.  
A chuckle bubbled out of Kanda's lips. He sipped on his own soda, making Allen glare at him and pouted adorably.  
_'How adorable.'_ Kanda thought.  
Yes, in these past few days he had been denying any unfamiliar emotions stirring inside him.  
A cough resounded inside his head.  
Unfamiliar?  
Yeah, he was familiar about these emotions but he couldn't name it was it yet cause he might possibly be mistaken. His heart pumped a rather huge and fast beat. The warm feeling and the happiness everytime Allen was with him. It was recognizable but admitting it would mean he swayed other way. Was he ready that to happen? What if he's wrong? Is he ready for something like that? Is he ready to admit that he was gay or could be a bisexual? And that is not the only problem here? How about Aileen? He felt like he was betraying her. But Aileen would understand, right? He knew she would.  
Yes, he conceded it right at this moment. He was starting to like Allen.  
No.  
_'I like Allen Walker.'_

They exited the restaurant and walked away of it.  
"Uh, I'm so full." Allen exclaimed, happily.  
Kanda snorted, "I don't doubt that. You vacuumed all present the food."  
"Hey! I did not!" Allen retaliated but he had the guts to feel bashful by the truth.  
Kanda only chuckled at how Allen looks so cute...seriously, what is wrong with him using that word?  
"Ow!"  
Kanda pivoted around to see what happened. Allen was on the ground with a bulky man and a sexy, blonde-haired girl looking down at him. He didn't enjoy the sight one bit.  
"Watch out you mutt!" the man spat at Allen angrily, who was now in the process of standing up to compose himself. Allen seems wanted to remark something back but was cut out by the girl.  
"Shut it Skinn. Don't waste your time with such little crap." the girl stared at Allen for a quite teen seconds then pulled the guy away, leaving the whitehead immobile on his foot.  
"But he was stupid Lulu..." and the rest sentences was being unheard as the two walks away.  
Allen just stood still. Never moving. He seems quite smitten by that 'Lulu' girl. What happened there? Kanda spitefully glared to the two walking figure. He wished he could strangle that stupid Skinn. But he resisted himself and instead went beside Allen.  
Immediately, he pulled him towards his chest before realizing deep breath. He doesn't know why he was doing it but it just felt right. He wrapped his arms around the lithe form of the smaller teen and snuggled his nose on his hair. They stayed like that for a minute or two before Allen's body relax.

"Umm Kanda..." Allen started saying.  
Kanda only sighed before moving away but he never let Allen hand's go. Allen looked up at Kanda with such unreadable expression before it shifted into somewhat puzzlement and then was it hope? Kanda doesn't know. He wasn't an expert of reading emotions.  
He broke the tension with some insult.  
"You're a real klutz." he kissed his head softly then dragged Allen with him. Kanda entwined their fingers squeezing it in the process.  
Allen looked up at Kanda and let himself be dragged. He was baffled but later on he smiled.  
This was a good day.

**An: Very sorry for the late update! And for Kanda's Ooc-ness.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

"What happened to her?" Allen asked after settling beside the redhead and seeing the brunette girl's gloomy atmosphere and slack back across him.

The said redhead looked at him with bored look.

"I guess it's about the book she's obsessed with these past days." replied Lavi.

"No way!...mmnn..."

They both heard Road mumbled and groaned under her breath.

Curious, Allen asked, frowning.

"Is something the matter Road?"  
The girl looked up to him, pouted sullenly, before responding. She straightened her back."She died." she answered rather dispirited.

"Huh? Who?" the albino guy gazed to Lavi with a confused look but his cousin only shrugged in response.

"Allen everything was so perfect, romantic and lovingly wonderful. Everyone would notice their love for each other was there, pouring clearly out of their system. Their hearts on their sleeves. True emotions are there, it was true love. So perfect..," the cheery atmosphere then suddenly shifted back to gloom, the twinkle in her eyes was gone and the flailing stopped in a second ", and...and yet it was instantly ruined by her sudden death. She died Allen. She died. It's very frustrating and disappointing." she put her forehead against the table. "Why did she left Yuuki alone?" she added with a sob, talking to herself.

"Uh..er-, okay." Allen felt a bullet of sweat dropping at the back of his head.

"It is not okay!" the other responded defiantly. "How did it turn out like that? Why did the writer killed her?"

"Because it was already planned?" he answered, suggesting, but it seems the brunette did not hear him when she continued speaking.

"It was supposed to be happily ever after but what did happen, it didn't turn out like that." Road whimpered, not looking up.

"Er.."  
Allen glanced at his cousin to ask for help but he just stared at him with an 'it's useless' look and tried to disregard the ranting of the brunette. Allen just sighed.

"I'm right, right?" Road continued.

"Umm..okay, let me borrow the book for days, so maybe I can say my opinion after that. Would that be alright?" he said, as if speaking with a child.

Road heads up, where he was afraid the girl might hurt her neck.

"Sure." the girl perked up and beamed. She excitedly took the book out of her bag to give it to Allen.  
The white-haired guy accepted it with a small smile.

"Thanks." he said.

"Mmm.." the brunette murmured before slumping down again.  
He just smiled, shaking his head in a lazy manner. He reads the book's title.

"Magic of Love." _Hmmm...―_Allen hummed in his head.

"I'm home!"

With loud booming voice, the white-haired guy announced his presence and stalked inside the (a while ago) silent flat after tearing the door open. Upon hearing this, his flatmate -who was regally sitting on the center of the sofa with legs crossed over each other- averted his gaze from the television to look at the smiling male now making his way towards him. Allen teasingly widened his pure innocent smile after seeing the frown plastered on the other, just before he returned to his enjoyment.

"I bought pizza." the silver-eyed teen said while he plopped down on the soft-cushion beside the grumpy raven, who didn't even spare him a glance. He was not offended, though, in fact it gives him a push to tease him more. Still grinning, Allen placed the box on the small-glass table while throwing his school bag aside and turned to his seatmate.

Kanda just grunted before giving him a look of nonchalance. "I can see that."

Allen only pouted at the rather bored comment but didn't remark back, letting it pass for now. Instead then, he cradled the box and opened it to show the circle-shape food with few clear toppings inside.

Saying and slightly teasing, "Geez, you're such a grouchy old lady Kanda. Why don't you eat up and maybe it'll make you feel better and lose that grumpy attitude of yours." he pretends a disappointed sigh -which obviously annoyed the raven even more-, then offered a piece of cut on Kanda.  
The black-haired guy sent him a glare that would bring multiple living individuals to their deathbeds, anyone but him. He could proudly say, he was already accustoming to that kind of 'glare' and wasn't affected to it at all. Allen continued grinning.

"Do you really want a painful death?" Kanda grated out in a growl.

Allen slowly shook his head with a glint of a smile on his lips. The offer food, however, was already out of his hand.

"No, of course not." Allen snickered while taking another cut for himself. "I cherish my life Kanda, wouldn't that be enough reason for you to spare my precious life?"

Allen, couldn't take his chuckle anymore, and then bubbled it out.

"Cut the crap, you moron."  
Irritated, Kanda had then ignored Allen, turning his attention back to the screen and stuffing a bite on his mouth. He denied the presence of his companion, albeit his irritation vividly emitting out of his body and wants a real murder this time. But he resisted himself and tried to calm his anger and, successfully, calming he did. This time, he focused his eyes on the movie rolling on the screen. Thankfully, it helps him forget his annoyance.

Meanwhile, Allen who noticed he was already neglected by his companion, pouted. He quietly placed the box of pizza back on the table. When done, he leaned his back to the sofa. His attention was then easily grabbed to the direction of the screen upon hearing the clashing of metals and roaring of a rather huge tigers.

Bitting on the pizza, two silver-eyes focused on the TV. Two men (prisoner if he was right) were brutally fighting with each other, using metal weapons, specifically a sword was one. Bloods were present as one of the prisoner was already lying on the sand, looking at his adversary. The crowds roared the word 'kill, kill, kill' in the whole place of the coliseum, which right away bestowed by the actor -who was called 'Spaniard'- and didn't spare the life of the person he was against with after noting the approval of their king. Plunging the sharp metal straight to the neck, in an instant blood oozed out of the seemingly dead person's mouth. The crowd grows uproar after that.

Allen visibly flinched and winced at the horrifying sight gathered by his eyes. With the blood he was seeing, he could feel his inside churning in weird motion. It look so painful. He knew everything was only a movie but he couldn't stop imagining the thought of the dead person's pain. It was totally horrible. It was as if he was the one being plunged by the sword. Allen had completely forgets about Kanda when he closed his eyes and shook his head to dismiss the scene. Slowly, he lifted his lids open upon hearing the sound lowering into a hushed tone. He then sighed, dispirited.

Kanda, however, had been watching the whole ordeal with an amuse smirk.

He mentally chuckled at that.

Allen was seriously absorbed by the playing movie to the point where he did make no notice of his companion's dark-blue eyes quite openly watching his every expressions and several gestures everytime the screen plays a rather horrid part of the scene. The raven was doubting at first, that maybe letting Allen continue to watch the movie would end up with the white-haired guy releasing all the food he had eaten for the past few minutes, since the looks on his face portrays fear and disgust with every spurting blood and injured (dead) people he saw on the screen. But Kanda had then decided to not intervene the teen upon seeing him almost making half of his way to finish the food they took for as a dinner. Somehow, Allen didn't go to the toilet to vomit all the excess. So it seems alright.

It was fun watching him, though. Allen's unannounced reactions had literally brought a small smile up on his lips and swiftly erasing the smirk. He continued eating his second piece of food while looking back to his former enjoyment.

It has been consequently five days ever since the dark-haired male accepted to himself that his feelings towards his companion was real and could be label as more than a friend. They were, as well as, the fact about his preference in liking both gender. Additionally, which happens exactly four days ago, he made a plan on how to pursue the white haired guy. Although he chose to do it secretly, it still seems an intelligent plan.

Just a hint. Barely touching him but touches will do.

Kanda's first step was when he 'accidentally' held Allen's fingers. Second would be the occasional touching of the cheeks if he was tempted enough to touch it, which barely caught Allen off guard. Sometimes, if opportunity reveals its usefulness, he would whisper 'innocently' unexpected words into Allen's ear and softly blew an air (it would effectively make the other immobile) before leaving Allen on his own. Plus, an embrace would have not clear intention. Sneaking seems perfect.

Kanda vividly noticed the shiver that runs on the guy's form whenever he did one of those, making the long haired Japanese smirk each time. It was so fun to see him like that. So fun to see and know that his simple plan was completely succeeding.

Kanda believes, as confident as it sound, that he succeeds on his 'hidden intention'. Regardless Allen's silent dismissal whenever he tried to escape away from him, he still didn't cease because the recognizable hint of red colouring Allen's cheeks and the clear stutter was enough reason for him to persist his advances.

Kanda was certain that Allen was starting to like him, few things was followed accordingly. That would be enough for now, though. Soon, Allen would eventually fall for him. That was a promise to be kept.

And it seems fate decides to agree upon giving him another opportune moment to precede. He smirked.

Kanda finished his food first before deciding to do what he needs to do.

"Allen." he called softly, grabbing Allen's undivided attention.  
With one flick motion, the long-haired guy grasped Allen's chin and instantly swooped down to latch his lips on the corner of Allen's own. He heard the other gasp and had gone rigid. He licked the sauce around it before breaking away and staring straight at Allen's eyes.

Two wide silver eyes met the full of mischief cobalt ones.

"You left something." Kanda whispered in a hush-husky tone then smirked at Allen's wide eyes and slightly parted lips.

Allen, however, upon noticing the event, his face quickly reddened by a span of a second.

"Kanda...w-w-why did you-..." he stammered nervously, he could hear rather than feel his own heart beating rapidly.

He then suddenly stood up, his knees bucking slightly but managed. "I'll excuse myself. I need to use the toilet."

In one swift motion, he manueovred his feet and walk-ran to the mentioned place, leaving the other male happily enjoying the sight.

Arriving, Allen quickly covered his face with both palms. The heat wouldn't subside even a bit together with his heart.

_'What the heck is Kanda doing?!'_ he shouted in his thought. 'Why did Kanda had to kiss him?'

He simply touched the place where he remembered Kanda's lips landed, feeling it. He could still feel it. The slick tongue of Kanda, but no, he wasn't disgusted at all, if possible, he seems to...like it.

He shook his head immediately to brush the incredulous thought off.  
That was impossible; of course, if anything...it was...

"Urgh! No." Allen grumbled, clutching his chest.

Just recently he noticed, Kanda had been rudely invading his personal space. He doesn't know if it was intentional but all he could ever think was that he doesn't like it one bit, because by that action, his heart would then start to speed beating. And he hated Kanda for that. He hated his feelings, as well. It shouldn't happen.

_'That bastard. Was he playing with him?'_

He sighed. Impossible, it was just all coincidence.

But how about could he explain what he did just a while ago? What was that? Nah, forget it happens. That's the best way. Right.

Minutes later, when he seemed compose enough to face the other again, he got up of the the toilet bowl and went outside. By the time he was in the living room, he saw the credits already playing on the screen.

Was he gone that long?

He looked around to find Kanda's head fell down against the headrest of the sofa, sideways. He seemed deep asleep. Allen bravely walked closer to Kanda for further inspection. Kanda was so beautiful when sleeping, with his hair framing his soft features and his pale skin perfectly contrasted with the blackness of his hair. Although Kanda got a few feminine features, the manliness was still intact around him. His heart started to beat faster again. He clutched his hand.  
'Did he really like this person? Did I?' his question swirling again.  
Well, there is only one way to answer his hesitations. He released a rather deep breath before leaning down, praying to all the gods he knew that Kanda was asleep and wouldn't wake up to what he was going to do.

Allen moved his face closer.. Inching a bit closer until he could feel Kanda's breath against his... Just a few bit more.. However, his prayers wasn't heard by any gods since the moment his lips were only mere centimetres away from Kanda's own, the other had then chose that moment to open his pair of cobalt eyes and gave him a meaningful look of 'I-caught-you'. It was then followed by an evil smirk.  
Allen's silver eyes wide opened and gasped. He made an attempt to move away but the other quickly circled his right arm around him in a tightened grip. Straightening his back on the seat, Kanda pulled Allen closer to him and let him settled on his lap. Allen struggled out of his hold but the male didn't let go instead it would tightened even more.

The taller man held Allen's chin up, to face him; his face was very red at that moment. Allen was about to cover his face but Kanda didn't let him lift even a single hand; he was fast to stop his movements.  
Still smirking, "Pretending asleep is really the best way to make you move first and closer to me." Kanda murmured smugly before kissing Allen on the lips.

The smaller male went rigid. The kiss started soft until it grows into more sensual and more heated. Kanda's passion was showed with how he kiss the other. He moved to find more access but then he noticed, the other wasn't responding at all.  
Was his assumption wrong? Is his expecting too much?

_'Fuck! I made a wrong move.'  
_  
He quickly broke the kiss and looked at Allen's shocked expression. Kanda's brain started running to contemplate onto what will happen after this occurrence.  
But before he could even think further, Allen motioned swiftly to wrap his arms around his neck and initiated the kiss, which shocked Kanda for a moment before smirking.

_'He wasn't mistaken.'  
_  
He pushed him then closer to his body to feel Allen's warmth.

When their body starts to lack the air they needed, they parted.

Evening his breath, Allen looked up at Kanda's lusting gaze. He saw an evident twinkle in his eyes that Allen couldn't put a name of.

He smiled. Allen likes Kanda very much.

No.

He loved him and he didn't know how to stop now.

How about Kanda? Is he? But how about Aileen, his fiancée? Is Kanda thinking about her when he was kissing him? Or was it Aileen? Is that twinkle in his eyes for me? Or for Aileen?

The doubts started to flood inside him and it seems to show on his face when he saw Kanda frowned. The raven leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his lips before whispering.

"I like you Allen Walker."

He just smiled. For now, he threw his doubts aside and opted to tighten his hold on Kanda while burying his face under the other's chin. Kanda returned his hug with the same warmth while chuckling. He kissed the white tresses.

Allen smiled at that, mumbling in his heart the words,

_'I love you Kanda.'_ What is their relationship now? Was Allen's only question before lulling himself to sleep by Kanda's even breathing?

Kanda put a small amount of oil before cracking the egg into the pan and let it fry.  
After a moment, the white-haired guy stepped inside the small kitchen with his bed head and baggy clothes. But he still looks so adorable.  
Allen sauntered closer to him.

"Morning." Allen mumbled in a small greeting.  
Kanda crouched low to give him a morning kiss when the guy was standing beside him, which taken the other by surprise.

"Morning princess." he murmured, smirking.

Allen's face then coloured at that and moved away from him, pouting.

"I'm not a princess." he whimpered.

Kanda only chuckled inwardly. Allen made coffee for both of them before settling on the table, placing Kanda's own opposite him.

By the time the food was cooked, Kanda then served the food with Allen's helped and a few steal kisses on the lips, cheeks, forehead and any other places he might want to kiss the teen, making Allen glared at him heatedly, though, half-heartedly.

"Why, you don't like it?" Kanda asked teasingly after somewhat a few glares was thrown to him.

Allen blushed at that.

"So, I can't kiss my boyfriend?" he added.  
Allen stilled for a second or two and if possible, his face darkened even more.

"Shut it." silver eyes averted its gaze away from him.

"Sour."

"Huh? Says the grouchy man."

Kanda just smirked.

The breakfast went fine after that, only a few glares and blushes with a confident smirk.

Allen readily stood up to clean the dishes.

Kanda then took this opportunity to wind his arms around Allen's waste.

"Can I get a proper kiss, now?" Kanda mumbled behind.

Allen tensed up and his ears reddened clearly.

"Stop it Kanda." he pushed Kanda away by his back. "Geez, how come you became this perverted overnight?" he turned to him, glaring.

"Well, only blind person wouldn't see a good treat like you." Kanda simply retorted, shrugging.

"You know what, you sounded just like Tyki. Pervert! You finish these." he pointed at the dishes and literally stomped out of the kitchen and away of Kanda.

"Hey don't compare me with that sex addict." he grumbled out but then smiled after recalling Allen's red face. It was worthy. He then started washing the plates.  
Kanda strutted his way towards the sofa after finding Allen curled up on it, reading a book. He hoisted to sit beside him.

"What are you reading?" Kanda asked softly, putting his arms on his shoulders to pull him closer.

Allen flinched. He knew Allen still wasn't comfortable with their standing but he planned to make that gone.

"Magic of Love." Allen answered after the silence without looking at him.

"Just relax Allen. I won't do anything but hug you."  
This time Allen glanced at him, seemingly gauging his sincerity. He smiled then leaned his body on Kanda even though a bit reluctant. Kanda wrapped his arms around him and sighed.

"Stupid title." he murmured.

"You're a bastard, so you don't know what the true meaning behind it is." Allen stated nonchalantly after feeling his body lax against Kanda. "It was quite interesting, actually. I'm still halfway of the story, though." Allen said, not giving Kanda any opportunity to respond.

"Che, you're just hopeless romantic." Kanda commented.

"Better than a jerk, right?" Allen remarked.

Growling, "Much better than a stupid moron!"

But before the white-haired male could reply another nasty remark, his phone jingled noisily.

He slid out of Kanda's body and reached for the phone, pressing the answer key button. The one-sided conversation then began. Allen faced him after the call.

"Kanda I need to go. Urgent." he said, smiling a bit wryly.

Kanda just frowned and nodded. Allen ran up to his room to take a quick shower and collect his things. He went outside after, Kanda still on the sofa. Bashfully, he gave Kanda a chaste kiss.

"I have to go."

He was about to walk out of the door when he stopped, he turned to Kanda when something occurred to him. "Umm.. I'll be back early." he said.

It made Kanda's one eyebrow rose high but then chuckled, seeing Allen's fast strides out of the door.

Kanda then decided to sleep the whole afternoon.

Kanda woke up with the loud noise ringing all over the place. He got up from the sofa to reach for the phone.

"Hello." he answered annoyingly.

"Grumpy." the familiar voice on the other end answered jokingly.

"What now?" the tall male inquired.

"Just woke up, I see." Kanda heard him giggled. "Kanda, I'll be a little late tonight. I thought it will be fast but something came up." Allen proceeds with a clear sigh of resignation.

Kanda parted the blinds to peer outside the window to see the white and black fighting over the sky. He coughed slightly before responding.

"Okay, just take care. I'll wait for you to dinner."

"Yep, I sure will. I'll bring something over." Kanda imagined Allen nodding his head with a smile while saying those.

After the call, he quickly plopped back on the sofa. By then, Kanda heard the pitter patter outside, informing for the coming rain. The white hair crossed his mind for a moment but knew he was okay.

Upon relaxing, Kanda's hand touched the book he remembered Allen had read this afternoon by accident. He reached for it and read the title.  
"Magic of Love. Che." he spat out. Cliché.

Kanda tore it open. There was something weird about the book but he couldn't quite put it. The first two pages were blank. He flipped to the next page and there he found the first stanza that captured his attention.

**'He doesn't believe in love. It doesn't exist nor evolves in every people's lives. Anyone who cherishes it was just plain stupid. Love only brings troubles. That was what he believes in the past, but the moment he meet the girl named Aileen Walter, his strong beliefs drastically turning upside down.'**

**2****nd ****stanza…**

**3****rd**** stanza…**

**4****th**** stanza…**

**5****th**** stanza…**

And before he knew it, the book was already lost in his grasp when memories began doing its somersault inside his head. His head ached.

An: eh…early this time. I'm glad. It was rush, I know you notice. Grammar mistakes, spelling errors, ooc-ness and all my mistakes, I apologise. Bare with me guys… since I'm nearing the end. :D

Thank you for reading soooooo much!


	12. Chapter 12

In the busy hall of the crowded canteen, one occupied table, which consisted of two high school students, sitting opposite to each other; one having a somewhat a hundred mega watt smile while the other had its deadliest glare anyone could ever encounter. Several students that noticed the incredible evil force surrounding the two would hastily took up their fastest strides just to put a space as far away as possible between the two while other just doesn't care.

Kanda Yuu, a senior high student and the president of the journalist club, relentlessly throwing sharp daggers to the only person across him, Natsume Hana, which lips had broken into huge smile. The woman was his best friend since middle school and the only patient person who tolerated his sharp tongue and arrogant attitude.

"What the fuck is this all about Hana?" he asked in an indignant tone. He indicated the white sheet on the table beside his already empty bowl of soba.

Feigning innocence, she answered in a mock amusement. "Well, a paper. Isn't it obvious?"

Two cobalt eyes narrowed in utter annoyance.

"Don't fuck with me. Now, answer my damn question." he grated out shrewdly, using a low threatening voice.

"I'm not doing anything Kanda." the dark-haired girl answered playfully, annoying her friend even more.

The glare intensified to the next level.

The brunette then protruded her lips, portraying a pensive look. "Because I want to...perhaps." she then faked a loud gasp, as if remembering something, "Why Yuu? Am I wrong to believe that the person on that paper was the one you secretly admire?" she explained in jest while wagging his eyebrows merrily.

Seeing the girl's expression, Kanda's face darkened with the mix of shock and anger and that was enough for Hana to believe that her conclusion was exactly correct. She was oh so enjoying this. Smiling widely inside, she coughed outside.

"Surprise I know?" her brown eyes taunting him then she smirked. "Let's just say, you can never hide such important secret from me Yuu-chan, since your movements says it all. You're not very discreet with your moves Kanda, which I know you expect you were. The ocassional glimpse, looking from afar and those furtive smiles whenever 'he' was around didn't go unnotice by my two clever eyes." she winked, urging her companion to scowl even further.

Kanda growled and cursed her perceptiveness to detect such grave secret from him. He thought he had cautiously hide it from his friend for the past four months. Thinking his every move only to be presented by knowing smirk and his secret reveal in open. His effort was futile due to his friend's nature to meddle someone else's business, but more from him, to sense such thing.

Right, the foul-mouthed dark-haired student Kanda Yuu have someone he likes (it was the most impossible fact to believe).

Pale hand took the white sheet on the table and read its content. The familiar face of a person in the picture was grinning like an idiot, facing him and his white rough-looking hair was in mess.

'Allen Walker.' he read in his thought. The paper in hand was the guy's personal informations, containing from private adress, birthday, nationality etc...

The paper says that the guy was from abroad and it was his first time taking school in Japan. A british boy who was too friendly to everyone, much to Kanda's irritation. Although it was not his life, he was still annoyed by the teen's absurd attitude. Or so he thought.

Kanda could still recall their very first meeting, quite vividly.

It was not as everybody assumed it was, that he encounter the teen at school and started to like him then. No, it was much sooner than that. Coincidence it may be but they, or rather, he met him at the mall with countless of people surveying around. That moment, he was searching for things he needed for his next manuscript.

Finding his favorite pen on the shelf, Kanda then felt someone accidentally bump his right shoulder. Thankfully, he had a tight grip on the plastic handle on his hand or else his things probably tossing elsewhere.

The stranger quickly apologise for his offense. Kanda readied himself for some vicious insult and scold but he halted his lips in an instant upon resting his eyes at the supposedly reason for his irritation. The guy had its purest white hair he never ever seen in his eighteen years of existence, almost like a snow. It was weird to see such hair in Japan.

The boy was looking up at him still smiling though nervously, which put Kanda in such a daze. The white-haired guy's smile was dazzling and... What the fuck was that? But as girly as it sound (growled Kanda) he felt his heart pounded in such a speed he never felt before only after witnessing that beautiful smile. It was just a small stretch of the lips but it was enough to let Kanda stare at the boy for about eight seconds in exact.

Waking up from his hypnotic (grudgingly admitted) state, he whirled around in rapid movements, leaving rude insults then walked off without looking back at the scene. Even though a nagging thought inside wanted him to go back he did not, thinking that he would never see that person again.

But he was highly mistaken.

First day of school has swiftly arrived. Bustling of busy students searching for their respective classes met Kanda's sight upon entering the school gate. He searched for his and found on one of the pasted paper on the board.

Plus, being a president, he was needed outside to seek for new recruites. He let his best friend -the vice president of their club- do all the interaction. Nonchalantly, Kanda scanned the crowds with a bored look. That was then he saw the striking white hair, in which obviously contrasted to the most of the students around who mostly had jet black hair. It was the person he never expected to see again but fate happened to hate him for seeing that particular whitehead who made his heart throb. And that was then Kanda's misfortunes starts rolling.

The white-haired teen was impeccably famous throughout the whole campus without even him boasting his unknown abilities. It was just the fact that he was kind to both sex made his charm captivate both. His friendly smiles drawned every species to him, everyone except him.

At first, Kanda dismissed the foreign feeling stirring his insides, thinking that the weird pounding and tightening of his chest was nothing but a pure disgust on his part due to the absurdity of the guy's attitude. No one could be that kind of person to people. Che. But whenever he could lay his eyes on the white-haired teen, he would always contort his face in disgust and instantly fly away out of the scene. He hated to see him smiling to each person he was with, he hated to see him surrounded by people and was lewdly clinging to him. All in all he hated his guts. Or so he thought.

But something happened that altered Kanda's emotion and incessantly turned his life upside down.

That was when he saw him one time with a girl, an everyday occurence to say the least. However what happens next wasn't normal at all, the petite girl kissed Allen on the lips, catching the white-haired teen off guard.

Kanda's eyes saw red. He wanted to unlatched that worm woman around Allen. He was angry, infuriated and beyond furious. That girl doesn't have the right to touch what was 'his'. The pencil he held against his palm has broken into two due to his anger and growled remorsely. The only sentence that kept on repeating on his head like a mantra were the exact.

'How dare that bitch kiss what was his. Allen was his. All his.'

Due to his abhorrence he did not realize the words heused. But when he did, he was totally shocked, stunned even, by his sudden claiming towards a person who even a speck of hair doesn't know him.

Not long after that, he rapidly turned on his heel and walked out of the vacant hall and leave the of two imperceptive individual who never notice his presence at all.

That was the moment he admitted his feelings towards the guy. He liked him.

Since then, he then tried to avoid the places where he could see Allen constantly, the canteen and the music room, where Allen usually was practicing. He knew the guy was an impressive musician. He evaded each place so that this weird feelings inside him would be lost.

But months had quickly passed and yet the somersaul that was doing in his stomach did not go away instead the want to see the guy gets even higher. He wanted him badly this time. Fucking bad.

So Kanda immediately stopped the torture and instead opted to watch the guy secretly in the shady corner, as careful as possible. Despite himself.

Little did he know, throughout his bewilderment, a set of dark eyes watched him critically and cockily.

Back to present, Kanda looked up to the excited woman in front of him. He scowled at her, where she only returned with a raise of a brow, challenging him to retort. He growled, not accepting defeat.

"What the fuck am I gonna do with this?" he spat at the smiling woman, not liking the turn of events.

"Depends. Plus Yuu, you need to give me credits. By getting that I need to flick a few buttons.., ahem I mean, people just so I can have that. So I want you to treat me as reward. It was tiring, you know." the brown-haired girl demandingly exclaimed.

His eyebrow twitched. "I never order you to get this. You are stupid." he snarled because of his friend's cockiness and stubborness.

She tilted her head innocently.

"Well, I was just being a good friend. When I notice you were struggling so much to know that person, I made a move. So I did help you. In fact, I was annoyed at you for hiding this to me but since watching your every expression everytime that Allen guy was around, my annoyance vanishes away. Be glad I am your friend." she said a bit proudly.

And Kanda had to agree with her (but he will never say that to her). Moreover, Hana was the only person who knew and accepted his preferences towards the same sex in the relationship. He like both gender, a bi-sexual as they called. But Hana did not judge him -not that he care if she was- and embraced him of who he was.

Natsume was the only person who he let inside the concrete walls he made to keep boundaries to other people.

Kanda was in first year in middle school when he lost his parents in a car accident and she was there to be with him every step of the way, helping him move forward. Even after he was brought to the orphanage, she never left him. Hana would always find ways to visit him, even though he constantly brushed her away. He did not stop pushing. Even after he was adopted by his current foster father and met his new brother. Until such time he got tired and let her see a bit part of him. He indeed was glad.

Kanda scoffed.

"Who's glad to be your damn friend? Che I'd rather be alone than have you here with me." he said, remorseless.

Hana knew he was lying and just reply.

"Haha! I am one of a kind. Everyone wanted to be my best friend. Be thankful I chose you of all people." she giggled.

Kanda believes that and if he wasn't treating her like a sister, he probably would've fall in love with her.

"No one believes that." he remarked.

"Yes, no one but you." she smirked. But before he could retort a come back, she stood up and gathered her few things. She plucked her tongue out in a childish manner. "I need to get going. I have things to finish before three." she then looked over Kanda's shoulder. "Oh and you're handsome princess arrives." she smiled and walked away.

He glared at her back.

Just like she said, the white-haired freshman was sauntering his way towards the counter, that same smile pasted on his lips. Annoyed, he got up as well, snatched the paper and took his problem into his house, hoping that his foster father wouldn't be there to disturb him. He want peace.

"Geez, Kanda when the heck are you gonna confess?" his brown-haired friend asked him, exasperation radiating out of her.

Two months had already passed since that talk on the canteen with her and the brunette wouldn't stop pestering him until he confess. But how the fuck Kanda could confess to person if that person doesn't even fucking know him.

"Don't you dare tell me that very same alibi again. I've told you many times before that try befriending him for you to know him more but you always cower just the sight of him." she petulantly scolded him.

"Shut up!" he snarled scornfully. "It's not your fucking business!"

"For gods sake Kanda we're going to graduate in four months and you moved like a turtle. Time isn't going to wait for you dear." she grumbled heatedly at him. "Geez, why don't you convince your brother Marie?" she turned to the person at the left side, who wears thick glasses and was reading a book. Marie was his foster brother.

The brown-haired guy looked up, arranging his glasses.

"Why don't you Kanda. At least by that you can get laid." he said comprehensively, as if his words had all made sense.

The scraping of chair's legs resounded around the area of the silent gazebo inside the Tiedoll's Manor.

"Mind your own fucking business. Fuck up!" he roared before walked out, leaving two person, one was huffing while the other shrugging.

Kanda stared at the blank page of the screen across him.

What to do? Should he start writing it? Should he? Everything was already arrange and the words were there. But what will it make him? He would look like a fanatic girl liking someone to the point of stalking (but he was not a stalker). Ugh! No, he wasn't going to do it. This was all stupid.

He pushed his laptop aside and got up to walk outside.

Kanda entered his room and put his things on his study table. He was fuckingly tired. He sat down on the wooden chair to arrange the light mess on his desk.

Thereupon, weary dark-blue eyes saw his laptop on his peripheral vision. He reached for it and opened the lid to look on his mail. Somehow, no important mail, he ticked it off.

Before closing, he looked at it for a moment, debating the same issue inside. He growled and shook his head to brush the thought off, opting instead to go to the bathroom to freshen up.

Four months before their graduation and his friend was totally furious with him for he was still tight-lipped with his feelings but Kanda doesn't care. He would always dismiss her with a growl while she would stand in defeat and respond an angry "Whatever." and the took off.

Kanda only glared at her back.

The dark-haired male stepped out of his bathroom, drying his hair with the towel hang on his neck. He idly trotted his way to his table to start studying for the upcoming exam. He took his needed books when his eyes caught the gadget he avoided for weeks again.

'What the heck is happening to him?'

He ignored the thing and began reading his textbook. Before getting halfway, however, somehow the same thought, which was plaguing him for weeks, invaded his mind again. He grumbled. He can't do it.

But his mental self was persistent, pulling his self-restrain into breaking. Fuck this all.

Cursing, he stretched to get the gray coloured typing machine to him a bit harshly with a sack of irritation imprinted on his visage. Still debating for a minute or two, until he decided to please the pest, nagging him for some damnable reason. He will write it so long as nobody will know about it, even his so-called best friend. Right. He needs to be careful.

"Shit!" he growled but started typing the story in mind.

Thus reaching the point for the name, he paused, staring straight at the words piling up the open screen.

Alright! He was a girl in your story Kanda, what will be his name? He thinks.

Allen Walker...

Allen... It could be Allena...-No.

Think.

Few more minutes passed then it clicked. That name would be okay.

Eileen Walter...

His brows furrowed. Not right. He deleted the first letter and inserted another.

―Aileen Walter...

Right. That was better.

And thus, he started to compose his story...

...dedicated for the guy.

**An: hi everyone! Hehe..okay I've reach this point and I don't know what to say.**

Anyway, I put an OC in here but she wasn't that important, ah..maybe a little. Actually, I attempt to place Alma Karma for her part but I couldn't take a grip for his character and it irk me very badly. So, I made an OC for my sake (pinch nose).

For my adorable Marie, I just wanted him to act like that (snickers). Apologise for his ooc-ness. He wasn't blind here, except when he doesn't wear his thick glasses.

For Kanda's cuteness, I don't want to say anything. I don't know if his in character. Apologise for that (pouted).

For my lovely Allen.., alright he wasn't there. Just his name keep popping out of their mouth (pouted again).

All in all, I am sorry for this twisted plot of mine. Smile. And also for my mistakes.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.


End file.
